


It Suits You Well

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [8]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, non-romantic threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An opportunity presents itself to Darren, a small fight happens and it all ends in a surprise and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You Well

It's mid-January and Chris is back in the full swing of work - long hours, exhausting days, and endless dance rehearsals so by the time he comes home all he really wants to do is drop. He loves that his character is becoming more popular, but he really could do with a little _less_ screen time. 

He's better at balancing now, though, always making time for Darren. They even meet up with Adam Shankman and his dom, Michael, once a month for special _fun_ nights. They've only managed two so far, but they're talking about going to a gay club for their next one. Chris is excited about it. 

He heads to his trailer to change into his own outfit at the end of the day, grabbing his phone to call Darren on the way. "Hey, baby. We wrapped up half an hour late, which is almost like being done early, so I'm heading to your show now."

"Hey, yeah, don't worry... Just... be safe," Darren says, same as he always does before thumbing the phone on silent. There is a pretty decent sized crowd tonight, a good turn out. Not that it is going to do him a lot of good. 

He begins to tune his guitar as a few girls move to a table closer to the stage. Darren has some regular fans that he’s spoken to after some shows before, but he's still playing for tips at most places. It's hard to get a gig in LA, let alone a consistent one, unless you know someone and as nice as all the bar owners have been, there are always bigger bands with bigger followings that bring in more people to the bar. 

It's been a rough couple months for his music to say the least.

He sighs and steps up to the mic as he plays a few chords. "Hey guys, I'm Darren Criss and I am going to be your troubadour for this evening." There is some scattered chuckles and he smiles wider before launching into a song. 

Chris shows up around Darren's third song. He can't help the huge smile on his face, the pride when he hears Darren's voice the moment he walks in the door. 

He finds a seat near the front - frowning a little at how there are even tables near the front, but glad he gets a good spot anyway. He notices a few girls pointing toward him and hopes that he doesn't get approached, or that they at least wait until after his boyfriend's set if they do come up to him. 

"Going to slow it down a bit," Darren says into the mic as he re-adjusts it. "I wrote this song a while ago but... decided to re-tool it a bit recently, we'll see how it goes." He can see out into the audience where Chris is sitting and watching and where a few girls have gotten up to speak with him. 

Darren ignores it as he hears some squealing and talking and plays on. 

Chris signs a couple of autographs, because the last thing he wants are rumors to circulate that he's an asshole to fans. He politely declines anything else. "Photos after," he insists. "Please - enjoy the show right now." 

They do go back to their seats, but he can still hear them talking through Darren's song. It makes him uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. He wants to keep coming to support Darren, but he doesn't want to be responsible for killing the vibe of his shows. 

Inside, Darren sighs, finishing the song. It's not Chris' fault that he has fans and they want autographs. It isn't Chris' fault that everywhere he goes now he's being recognized, even if it is in the middle of Darren singing. 

It isn't his fault, but it still is beginning to get to Darren. 

He doesn't stop between songs, but instead launches straight into something else a bit louder, a bit heavier and a lot angrier. 

Chris has a feeling it'll be one of those nights where Darren needs a little something extra to help him with some of that tension. He feels especially responsible since it is kind of his fault. When the show wraps up, Chris escapes to Darren’s backstage area, wanting to avoid the girls and maybe stall long enough for them to be gone.

Darren takes his time. Chris is gone and the girls are in the corner, gossiping over why Chris was even there. Darren wants to snap back that its his boyfriend that he's there to support him. He can’t do that though. They’ve still not said anything "officially.” Not like they’re trying to keep it a secret or anything, but Chris says his private life shouldn’t be a focus of interest by anyone. 

Darren has a feeling that's going to be changing soon. As will his anonymity. 

He stashes his guitar in its case and angrily tosses his extra frets and picks into a nearby bag before shucking off his shirt. He always soaks his shirts when he plays, combination of the lights and all of the bouncing around he does. Usually he waits until he's in the backroom, but right now he wants to put as much time between him and Chris as he can. 

At least enough time to give himself space to cool down. 

He's digging around in his other bag looking for his extra shirt when he hears someone clearing a voice behind him.

The woman is middle aged but dress casually, just out for a night with her friends. "Hi, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything? I was hoping I could get a minute to talk to you."  
"Um, yeah sure, what can I do for you?" Darren stops his digging and moves over to the woman. He's still lacking a shirt but, its not like he isn't used to being naked in front of strangers. 

"My name is Alyssa and this is going to sound like such a line, I'm sorry, but stick with me - I'm with a modeling company and we're looking for some new people for a campaign we're working on. We want real people, but also people with the right kind of presence and experience... and you look comfortable up there. I can't guarantee you that this will turn into anything, but I'd love to give you my card and have you come in for a meeting. If you have an agent, feel free to run this through them." Alyssa hands out a smooth, embossed gray card to Darren.

Darren raises an eyebrow at her. "Modeling? Me?" He looks a bit skeptically at Alyssa but begins to reach out for the card. He knows how he looks. He looks good but he doesn't look model good. 

Not like Chris with his long, lean legs and with a sharp jawline.

"Yeah," Alyssa says, smiling at him. "Just give me a call, okay? I'll explain everything and we can get you in for some test shots - no fee, don't worry, this isn't one of those you pay us and we'll sit around and do nothing for you scams." 

"Huh," Darren takes the card and pockets it. "Alright. I'll look into it. Thanks," he adds, shooting her a wide smile. She walks off and Darren's feeling a bit better now as he pulls his shirt on and grabs his guitar, slipping into the back to finish getting ready. 

Chris is waiting outside for Darren, skulking around the corner. "Hey," he says, getting Darren's attention.

Darren tosses the case over his back and nods at Chris. "Hey. You park nearby?" He asks, ready to get home. 

"Yeah." Chris grabs Darren's backpack and carries it for him. "I came straight from set, so I'm starving. Did you eat anything before the show?"

Darren shrugs. "Not really. Was busy getting my set list down and didn't have time to grab something."

Chris frowns. "Well... you want to go grab something?"

"Sure." Darren falls in step with Chris. "Tacos?" He asks as they both head over to the nearby parking garage. 

"Tacos sound perfect. Kraft services was awful today. They ran out of chicken so all they had left was the vegan option... blah." He makes a face. 

"Bet that had a lot of flavor," Darren comments idly. His mind is stuck thinking about what Alyssa said, thinking about her offer and if it actually means anything. He's going to have to go home, do some research, maybe give his agent a call before he calls her back. 

"A ton.. it was this burrito thing but I swear whatever they put in it had to be at least half paste...." Chris realizes Darren isn't really paying attention to him. "And unicorn meat. Paste and unicorns."

"Yeah, no good," Darren agrees. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, still thinking. Maybe his agent will have heard of this modeling group. If it checks out.... well, modeling wasn't anything he planned on doing with his life, but neither his acting nor his music is moving forward anywhere. He needs to find something other than his current day job. He can't do that forever. 

Chris laughs and stops Darren by the car. "Hey. You want to tell me what's up?"

"Huh? What?" Darren snaps out of his thoughts at Chris's laugh. "What's up?"

Chris drops Darren's backpack in the backseat while Darren makes sure his guitar is settled and then says. "Something is on your mind. If it's about those girls- I'm sorry, okay? I know it was really rude of them, I hope it didn't disrupt you too much-"

"No, it's fine," Darren says quickly. He knows Chris beats himself up over it and it isn't Chris' fault. He shouldn't have to. "They were excited to see you. That's good." 

Darren goes quiet again as he slides into the passenger seat and lets Chris pull out of the parking spot. "I think I might make a career change," he says suddenly when they come to a red light. 

Chris hits the brakes a little hard out of surprise. "What?" 

Darren shrugs slightly. "I don't know. Maybe find something else to do. I'll still play music but maybe find something else to do that I can actually make money at."

"Oh, I thought - I thought you meant your day job. Though if you wanted to, you know I'd support you." The idea of Darren quitting his attempt at a music career makes Chris sad, but he can sort of tell that Darren is testing the waters for something. He wants to let Darren come out with it on his own time.

"I just...." Darren sighs, frustrated. "I haven't had an acting gig since before you came down and that was fine because my music, you know, but that isn't going anywhere and I can't keep hoping it might take off. Can't keep ... not doing anything." 

Darren sighs to himself. He knows Chris is a bit confused by his outburst, but Darren isn't sure what to say just yet. He wants to see if this company is real, wants to see if they're legit and he needs a bit of time to come down from tonight's show before he can have a real conversation about this. 

"Okay. Well, we can look into some stuff. I mean, if you want me to ask around on set..." Chris is a little unsure about offering. He doesn't want to offend Darren or make Darren think that Chris thinks he can't do it on his own, but on the other hand he wants to do everything he can to help Darren. 

"Yeah.... I'll... I'll let you know," Darren says quietly. "Thanks," he adds. He needs something different, something to shake things up. Maybe this modeling thing will work and be just what he needs. 

Chris pulls into the parking lot closest to the taco place they like best. "Come on. Buy me dinner."

"Buy _you_ dinner, huh?" Darren asks, sliding out of the passenger seat. "I see how it is. Alright, come on babe, I'll buy you tacos."

Chris loops his arm through Darren's as they walk in. "Still my sugar daddy."

*

Darren wipes his hands nervously on his jeans as he sits in the ultra sleek and modern waiting room of Revia Modeling Agency. His agent had checked into them and everything had checked out so here Darren sits, waiting for them to come and get him for this test shoot or whatever it is.

Alyssa greets him, dressed a little more professionally than she had been at the bar he'd been playing at. "Darren, hi! I'm so glad you got in touch with us!" 

"Hi, yes, I'm happy to be here." Darren smiles and shakes Alyssa's hand. 

"Great, well why don't you come this way, we're going to get you into hair and makeup and then do a few test shots, alright?" 

"Sounds great to me." Darren smiles widely as he sits down at a low chair, large yellow lights on his face. 

"Nice skin, very nice," a woman says, coming up and running the backs of her fingers over his jawline. "Laura," she says, introducing herself. "I'll be doing your make up and fortunately for us, I don't think you'll be needing too much." 

"Thank you. I try to keep my skin looking good as best I can." 

"I can tell." Laura turns to her table and begins to add a few things to Darren's face, rubbing a brush over the bones of his cheeks and his forehead before swiping a different brush over his chin and neck. She works in silence a bit longer before stepping back and nodding to herself. 

"There, I'll hand you over to Tanya, she's doing your hair." 

Darren's hair is almost done being styled when Alyssa walks back in. "Oh wow, look at you! Our photographer is just going to eat you up."

Darren laughs nervously and stands. "Well, that will make for interesting photos," he admits. "Ones I don't think my boyfriend would particularly enjoy."

"Ooh, boyfriend. Well, that saves a potentially awkward conversation. We are actually marriage equality proponents here at Revia. I'll go ahead and tell you that the line we want you for initially is part of that campaign. Partial proceeds from each product sold in this line go to LGBT charities," Alyssa explains, clearly enthusiastic about the project. 

"What? Seriously?" Darren's eyes widen as the stylist adds more product into his hair. "That's awesome." His body relaxes and his smile widens, clearly feeling more at ease. 

"The products are really fun, too. You're welcome to take the ones we have you in for your test photos home with you," she offers. The stylist finishes with Darren's hair and Alyssa gestures for him to follow her.

Darren follows along and moves to stand in front of a generic background before bright lights flash into his face. "Hi Darren, I'm Yosef, I'll be photographing you today." Darren blinks as a man steps into the light and holds out his hand. Darren shakes his hand. "Just going to take some beginning shots here, just move naturally." Yosef explains, stepping back out of the light. 

"So just.... naturally?" Darren asks, moving to pose awkwardly to one side. 

"Natural, natural!" Yosef says again. He tries to direct Darren how to move before turning to his assistant, "Can we get a bit of music in here please?" An assistant scurries off and a moment later a loud, thumping bass line begins to pound. Darren begins to move to the beat and it doesn't take long before he's relaxing and goofing off, dancing and grooving along to the music.

Alyssa leaves for a few minutes to take a call, but when she comes back she has a box in her arms. "How we doing here, Yosef?" 

"Got the first round, ma'am," Yosef reports, giving her a friendly smile. 

"Perfect. Now, Darren - if you're comfortable with it, it's really best for us if we can get some shots of you in our products." She puts the box down. "I know I approached you in sort of an unconventional way and I know you don't have any actual modeling experience, so I totally understand if you need to postpone for any reason - grooming, anything like that." 

Darren looks at Alyssa and raises an eyebrow. "Uh, grooming? I thought..." He runs a hand over his face. "Anything in particular you're talking about...?"

She laughs. "Well, considering we need you in just your underwear..." 

Both of Darren's brows raise. "Oh do you now?" He reaches out and picks up one of the boxes Alyssa has in her hands. He reaches into it and pulls out a pair of bright red briefs and laughs. 

"Underwear modeling hm?" He shakes the briefs in his hands. "I don't know what kind of.... grooming you're in the mood for Alyssa, but I can assure you I should be just fine."

"Oh no - did I not even mention yet that we wanted you for our underwear line?” Alyssa holds her hands up in defense. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you like that. But yes, as long as you're still comfortable. You're welcome to grab a pair and we've got a little area over there for you to change in.”

"Oh don't worry Alyssa," Darren says as he heads towards the partition and slips behind it. "It won't be the first time a bunch of strangers see me in my underwear." He peeks his head around the corner and winks at her before coming out to stand in front of them in the underwear. They are bright red and fairly snug, Darren's balls snug up against his body as it tucks his cock up close. 

Alyssa bounces and claps a little. "Oh, you have the _perfect_ look. We're going for real guy - but, you know, good looking real guy. Okay, now I'll shut up and let Yosef do his thing. Can you bring him to me when you're done, Yosef?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he says, already snapping photos. 

Darren feels more relaxed in front of Yosef in underwear. This is a role he's used to playing. He hooks his thumbs in his underwear, turning and moving before he begins to tug them down a bit. Yosef catcalls as Darren keeps teasing them down, keeping from actually showing anything. 

Yosef laughs. "Hey now, no need to give all the goods away. This is a PG-13 campaign, man. For now, at least." Yosef grins. "You actually get in and that'll be another story. I hear some of the plans they're making for this..."

"Oh? What kind of plans are they making?" Darren calms it down and does some generic posing, still moving around to the beat of the music playing. 

Yosef laughs. "Can't tell you, man. Maybe if you impress the hot shots enough. Alyssa seems into you already."

"Baby, I was born to impress," Darren says back with a huge, smirking grin. Yosef smiles back and snaps a picture of it. 

*

Darren blinks a few times to get his eyes re-adjusted to the dimmer lights in Alyssa's office. He sits, fully dressed, in a chair across from her desk as she goes through some of the images Yosef had sent along to her. Darren can see her screen from where he's sitting and he's honestly quite surprised with how they came out. 

"I think these are gonna be great in print," Alyssa says. "I can't offer you anything right now, but I can say that I have a great feeling about this." 

“It's great to hear that," Darren says back. He reaches out to shake her hand before standing. "So, I'll wait for your call?"

"Absolutely. You should hear from me in a couple of days." She shakes his hand and then gets up to walk him out. 

*

Darren is riding high as he whistles taking the stairs two at a time. He might have a new job and well, underwear model certainly has a better ring to it than internet pornstar. Something a bit better to be seen with up-and-coming celebrity Chris Colfer. 

Darren lets himself into the apartment, still whistling to himself as he thinks about the possibilities this could do for them. 

Chris is typing into his phone with an intent frown on his face when Darren walks in. "There you are," he says, getting to his feet. "I got home and you weren't here."

"Oh, hey babe." Darren is surprised but he reaches out to Chris and kisses him on the lips, he pulls back when he doesn't feel Chris responding. "Cee?"

"You don't have to report to me where you go and when, but I want to ask you right now if there's anything you'd like to tell me." Chris holds up a little card in his hand, the one he'd been texting Darren to ask about. "Is this something I need to know about?"

Darren pulls back and looks at the grey business card, scrawled number on the back and swallows. "It's not what it looks like," he says quickly. 

"Okay," Chris says, voice level but guarded. "I don't know what it looks like. I'm trying not to assume anything. That's why I'm asking you to tell me what it is."

"A woman came up to me after the last show," Darren starts, reaching out to take the card from Chris. "She thought... I had the right kind of look she wanted. She was going to give me an opportunity. A job opportunity."

"After the show-" Chris is stricken, thinking Darren means his porn show. "Darren, what does she want you to _do_ \- have sex with her?"

Darren's mouth drops. " _No!_ No, she wants to take pictures--" He shakes his head because really that doesn't sound better. "She wants me to model. She works for a modeling agency."

"Modeling? Darren, that's - what kind of modeling? Have you looked them up or called her?" Chris still isn't sure if he should be excited or confused. 

"Yeah, yeah I talked to Bryan," Darren assures him. "He looked into them, checked them out. They're on the up and up. Their facility is really nice too. It wasn't like in some hotel room or anything like that."

"Wait - you went already?" Chris is surprised again, and this time a little hurt. "How long have you known about this?"

"I told you, she came up to me after my last show at The Grove. That was ... a couple nights ago?" Darren clarifies. 

"Oh, your music show." That does make more sense than what Chris had been thinking. "But you didn't mention it to me at all?"

"Wait, what show were you thinking of?" Darren asks, eyebrows knitting together. 

"I just - um, never mind. Why didn't you tell me?" Chris starts to get annoyed on top of hurt. "You already _met_ with her?" 

"I just... wanted to see what would come of it. If it was actually going to be anything. I just met with her this morning," Darren protests. 

Somehow Darren's answer doesn't make Chris feel any better. "Is there a reason you didn't tell me? I thought we made decisions together, I thought this was... us." He says the last part softly, the hurt shining through. He's not really sure how to ask what he really wants to ask, because he's not even sure how to put it to words. 

Is Darren just humoring him with this whole sub thing? Is it only for the bedroom and for the big stuff, he still considers himself on his own?

"I didn't.... Want to talk about it and it be something that wasn't going to work out. Or, more likely, that it wouldn't work out for me. I mean come on, look at me," Darren says, arms out. "Do I really look like male model material? The idea is... laughable, I know. I didn't want to have to tell you and _fail_ at something else."

"Darren, you _absolutely_ look like male model material - you thought I'd tell you not to go for it? You didn't trust me?" Chris crosses his arms tightly over his chest, drawing in on himself. "Is this what that was about the other night, the change of career thing?"

"Of course you would have told me to go for it," Darren snaps back, crossing his arms over his chest. He feels exposed in front of Chris like this and he doesn't like it at all. "But I didn't... I didn't want to have to come back to you and say no it didn't work out, I failed again when it didn't work. You know how embarrassing that is, Chris?"

"What's embarrassing?" Chris throws a hand out in a confused gesture. "You have a great job, people would _kill_ to make the money you make and you have more fans than I do, they're just all online. I thought you liked what you did for a living? You have a flexible enough schedule that you can follow your dreams and you never have to worry about making rent. Plus, you know, you're gorgeous and people _worship_ you for what you do." 

"My _dreams_ aren't going anywhere, Chris!" Darren throws his hands up in the air, his voice getting louder as he talks. "I haven't had an acting _audition_ since before you came out here and my music gigs? I don't know if you've noticed, but they don't really pack in the customers. Places can't afford to continue to shell out for a no name with no following when they can get some people who will actually bring in customers!"

Darren paces away from Chris, a hand running through his hair. "I make money, yeah, and you know I don't care about my job but... as Bryan so casually pointed out, it isn't as if I'm the only one affected by it. What about _you?_ Do you really think we could be open about our relationship if your boyfriend is an internet pornstar? What is your agent going to say about that? What will the _studio_ say about that? And don't give me it won't matter Chris, you know it will. You're already becoming popular, it is only going to go up from here. I can't be.... _this_ ," he says, gesturing to himself. "This complete failure and connected to you."

"Darren, stop saying that! You aren't a failure!" Chris sits back down, rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't understand why you haven't said a word to me about any of this, but if you felt like you couldn't tell me then something isn't right here." 

It's not like last time, it's not some explosive fight, but Chris is overwhelmed by all that he's apparently been missing. He gets up. "I'm going out for a while. Right now, I'm not in the place where I can be of any good to you - and apparently you don't really need me for anything like that anyway." He goes into the bedroom and grabs the bag he takes to set. It has his laptop and charger and a spare change of clothes, just for emergencies. 

Darren groans as Chris goes out the door. He didn't think it would upset Chris like this he just couldn't bear another thing that wouldn't work for him, not after how Chris got his network primetime acting gig before even moving to L.A. 

Frustrated, Darren kicks at a nearby laundry basket, sending dirty shorts and socks scattering on the floor. Wookie comes padding out of their bedroom, tilting her head as she sits and looks up at him. Sighing, Darren bends down to scoop her up, nuzzling his face into her still puppy soft fur.

Chris is just glad that at least has friends he can go see now that aren’t just Darren’s friends. He drives to Michael's, only realizing he should probably call at the last minute. Luckily Michael is home and lets him in. 

"This is unexpected," Michael says, closing the door behind him. "You also seem to be missing half of you. Where is he?" He comments gently, noticing how agitated Chris seems. 

"Home." Chris walks straight into their living room and sits down. "I'm angry at him and I'm hurt. But I didn't want to take it out on him so I came here. He's having a problem and he didn't tell me about it. I didn't even find out because he told me, I'm not sure how long he'd have kept it from me." 

"Ah," Michael answers, nodding knowingly. He walks straight to the liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "I see. Come tell me about it." He pours Chris a glass and hands it over before then pouring his own. "Adam is out for this evening, we have time."

Chris takes the drink and sits and just _talks_. There isn't even really all that much to say, since the whole problem is that Darren didn't really say anything to him. 

Michael listens, his fingers steepling under his chin. He realizes what Chris needs is to vent, not someone to give advice (because he's sure Chris knows what he needs to do) but just someone who can listen impartially. He sips from his whiskey as Chris slowly comes to a halt. "And that's when you left, yes?"

"That's when I left," Chris says. "I know he's confused but – it feels like this came out of nowhere."

"Sort of like it did before?" Michael asks, nodding along. "And I know you've been more attentive, I know you've been trying to make sure that you both are able to have your scenes during the week. How has he seemed to you?"

"He was a little distracted after his show that night - I mean, I understand why now, but he didn't say anything... I thought he was upset because I got approached at his show, maybe even a little mad at me for that, but... it wasn't it. And I can't read his mind. I don't know some of these things, not until he tells me." The frustration is evident in Chris's voice. 

Michael reaches out and takes Chris' hand, squeezing it. "Doubt can be a very difficult thing for some subs, especially if they're having a rough time. It seems to me Darren is letting doubts get to him again about his job and his talent. But you were clear with him before, you told him not to keep issues and doubts from you. For your relationship to work there has to be complete honesty and trust in everything. You know what you need to do to help him," Michael says quietly. 

Chris nods slowly. "I need to... punish him, don't I. I've never had to really punish him."

Michael nods. "If you gave him an explicit command and he didn't follow through? Yes, you do. That's your job as a Dom, to provide that structure for him and to also give him absolution afterwards."

"I guess the command wasn't explicit..." Chris realizes he's grasping at straws to not have to punish Darren. He sighs. "But he still should have known."

Michael nods again. "If this is something serious between you two," and Michael believes it is, "then he needs to know how important to you this is. Sometimes that can only be understood after a bit of time and effort." 

Michael's other comment is cut off as Chris' phone begins to vibrate and Darren crooning "When You Wish Upon A Star" coming from his pants pocket. It's Chris' ringtone for Darren.

"It's him," Chris says quietly. 

Michael gets up and leaves, giving him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder. 

"Hi," Chris says, answering the phone. 

"Hey," Darren says softly into the phone. "Are you... coming home soon?" He asks hopefully. 

"I'm at Michael and Adam's," Chris says, not wanting to keep Darren in suspense. "And... yeah. I think I will be home soon. But we need to talk." His voice is serious enough to warrant concern. 

"Yes sir," Darren responds automatically. "I'm sorry, please... come home?" 

"Okay," Chris says, the dom in him stirring at how submissive Darren sounds. But he knows it can't be that easy. "I'll be home in half an hour. When I get home I want you naked and kneeling in front of our bed, facing away from the door."

"Yes sir," Darren answers obediently. He takes a moment to see if Chris will say anything else before he turns the phone off, hanging up. He has half an hour until Chris is home, that is half an hour to get ready. Darren takes a deep breath before turning to clean up the laundry basket he kicked over and make everything right. 

*

Chris walks in half an hour later on the dot. The house is quiet, cleaner than it was before, and even Wookie appears to be off somewhere asleep. 

He stops at bedroom door and finds Darren exactly as he'd requested. Chris takes a breath and walks in the room. 

Darren keeps his head down, his back to the door like Chris had told him to. His hands rest lightly on his thighs and he remembers to take deep, even breaths as he waits for an instruction from Chris. 

Chris walks around in front of him, silent and not even acknowledging Darren's presence as he gathers Darren's real cuffs, the ones meant to be attached to the bed, along with his ankle cuffs and collar. He lays out the items on the floor in front of Darren. "You may speak only when I give you permission. I'm going to punish you now, but I want to make sure before we begin that you understand what I'm punishing you for. Speak."

"For not telling you about today," Darren answers back obediently. He keeps his head bowed and his hands on his thighs, not moving just yet, not until Chris tells him to. 

"Do you understand why it upset me?" Chris asks. "Speak."

Darren pauses a bit here but answers, "Because you're my dom and I need to tell you things."

Chris notices the slight hesitation. "Why? Speak, but take your time if you need to think. I want you to be able to explain to me why I'm upset right now. I want to know that we're looking at our relationship the same way."

Darren quiets and thinks. He thinks he knows why Chris was hurt, but he hesitates because that wasn't why he didn't tell Chris, it wasn't because he didn't think they were important, he was just... embarassed. He hangs his head and finally answers, "You're upset because we should talk about things if we're together. If it is us, I can not make decisions on my own."

"I'm upset because we're supposed to be sharing our lives. I'm upset because something was wrong with you, and you didn't think to trust me to help you through it. I can't be your dom if you don't let me be your dom." Chris's voice is quite, heavy with disappointment. "This is yours to walk away from if you want to walk away from it. But I can't do this with you halfway, and I can't only have you be my sub when you choose to be. You may speak if you have anything to say."

"I'm... sorry...." Darren says, his voice breaking and twisting on the sorry. "I was just so tired of failing in front of you. I wanted... I wanted to make you proud of me." He continues to look at the ground at Chris' feet, his voice tiny and quiet in the large room. 

"You don't have to make me proud of you. I am proud of you. Do you understand that? You aren't a failure. You haven't failed at anything. And if you feel like you have, you _come to me_. I can't do this with you if you try to keep everything to yourself. I can't." Chris tries to keep his voice even, but some of his frustration leaks out anyway. "I don't feel like you understand that. I'm not sure I believe that you'd do anything differently if you could do it again. That worries me."

Darren's face screws up and he looks up enough to see Chris' face before he feels overcome. A few tears leak out and he quickly shakes his head. "You're not alone in this Chris you're... not," he assures him. 

"I didn't say speak," Chris snaps. "But you can when you answer this: ‘Do you think I'm lying when I tell you I'm not proud of you? Have I made you feel like a failure?’ Don't lie to me. I'll know."

Darren breathes in deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring when he finally answers. "No."

"Do you _understand_ why you need to be punished for this? Do you understand how keeping things to yourself hurts us?" Chris still makes no movement toward Darren, keeping himself cut off and contained. He wants Darren to feel alone right now, because then he'll know that he needs Chris. "Speak."

"I'm sorry," Darren whispers, choking as he tries to breathe deeply. He was so focused on how he was feeling and how much he was failing at getting the job he wanted, he failed to look outside himself to Chris, to the man that he said he wanted to do everything with. 

For the first time the idea of Chris _leaving_ filters through his mind and it freezes him. 

"Do you want to be in this life _with me_? Or do you want to be on your own and be your own person?" Chris asks. "Speak." 

"With you. With you Chris, _always_ with you," Darren answers without a moment's hesitation. 

Chris just nods once. "Now I'm going to punish you. I want you to put the cuffs on by yourself. Wrists, ankles, and around your neck. You get to do it alone, since you wanted to be so independent with your life."

Darren nods, but his fingers shake from emotion as he does up his ankle cuffs. A few tears leak out when he adds his collar, his fingers fumbling with the clasp. Its the wrist cuffs that undo him, however. He whimpers, putting them on and just remembering how Chris would do it, always so tenderly. He strokes a finger down the inside of his own wrist, similar to how Chris used to do it for him. It doesn't feel right, doesn't feel the same at all.

"On the bed, on your stomach." Chris is careful not to touch Darren as he secures him to the bed, legs forced into a spread and arms open to match, lifted up. He takes the blindfold last over Darren's eyes. "I won't gag you because I want you to count and answer me when I ask you questions. If you need to stop, safeword, but think carefully before you do it." 

He picks up the smooth, supple paddle that they've only used once or twice for play and smacks it against his own hand to test it. More than the knowledge that he's going to be spanked for being bad is the sense deprivation. Spread so wide it is impossible for Darren to reach out and touch anyone and with the blindfold on he can't see anything. He whimpers and hangs his head, letting it loll about back and forth against his shoulders.

"Twelve," Chris says, voice loud and clear. It's less than he gives Darren when they play, but this just seems _more_. "You will count each one. Then after each one I want you to tell me that I'm your dom and that you'll trust me." 

He brings the paddle down on Darren's bare ass. 

Daren yelps, not expecting the strike so soon. "One!" He answers. "You are my dom and I trust you."

Chris gives Darren a few seconds to recover and then brings the paddle down again. He's not interested in drawing this out longer than he needs to. 

"Two! You're my dom and I trust you," Darren repeats earnestly. He can't see anything, can't touch or move, but his skin feels alive with nerve endings, able to feel every stroke of Chris' paddle so well. 

Three. Four. Five. 

Chris' hand is shaking too by the time he's halfway finished and he's glad Darren can't see that. 

It feels like weakness.

He's shaken by how much he hates punishing Darren and how much he just wants to gather him up in his arms. Darren's voice strains the more Chris continues. He's taken spankings before, he's taken many of them and enjoyed every single one. He loves how Chris' hand can make his cheeks flush and lust spark so whitehot quick inside him from one stroke. 

But this is an entirely different thing. His arms strain and his legs quake. He pushes through nevertheless, answering Chris because this is his dom and _Darren_ needs this. 

"Eight! You're my dom and I love you--" Darren whimpers before realizing what he's sad wrong. "And I trust you."

Chris has to turn his head to the side and breathe before he can go on. He won't punish Darren for that. They're both being punished enough. 

He brings the paddle down again, hearing it slap against Darren's skin. 

The slap of the paddle comes down again and again until he's finally at the last one. His ass is stinging and he's crying behind the blindfold. "Twelve!" He answers dutifully, voice wavering. "I trust you and.... _I need you Sir,"_ he whimpers brokenly.

Chris puts the paddle down. "Thank you. You took that very well. Stay." 

He walks away, but only as far as the bathroom to pull a small tub of soothing lotion from the drawer. He scoops some out onto his hand and starts to rub it over Darren's red ass, feeling how hot the skin is to the touch. The lotion is cooling and numbing, but Chris knows Darren will still have issues the next day.

"Please sir, please, please," Darren begs. He feels unraveled and undone as if he’s watching the walls around him start to crumble. "Please don't leave me Sir. Please don't leave. I need you, I need you so much don't leave me please I trust you. I love you I'm so sorry please stay."

"I'm right here," Chris says, keeping his voice calm still - not closed off, just not giving in to the urges to move too fast. He knows Darren will feed off of his energy right now and he wants that energy soothing. "Relax for me. I'm going to undo your cuffs now." 

He does rush this part some, leaving them attached to the bed and just taking them off of Darren's ankles and wrists. He leaves the collar around his neck on, but removes the blindfold last and then gathers Darren up in his arms. Darren is naked and Chris is still fully clothed. 

Darren curls up immediately in Chris' arms. He wraps his around Chris' neck and holds on, shaking and shivering against him. He's overwhelmed by everything he feels and the magnitude for it. 

Chris holds him tightly, kissing Darren on the forehead. "I love you. Thank you for being so good and taking your punishment." 

Darren can't speak just yet. He continues to hold tight to Chris as his body just melts into him. He feels boneless and light, floating in his head and in Chris' arms. 

After awhile, he comes back to himself, nuzzling into the crook of Chris' neck, then peppers soft kisses there.

"Not going anywhere," Chris continues to reassure him. Darren isn't saying much, although Chris can still read the worry and doubt in the way he's holding himself and he wants to get rid of it. "I'm right here." 

Darren needs to feel that reassurance. He pushes at Chris' shirt until he's able to get to skin. He presses his body upright against his chest, skin to skin and curls up. 

"Hold on," Chris says, moving back and stripping his clothes off as quickly as he can. He pulls Darren back to him and gets them both under the blankets, then wraps himself around Darren again pressing skin to skin as much as they possibly can. "Better?"

"Yes sir," he answers quietly. The press of skin is comforting and relaxes him and it doesn't take long before Darren drops off into a deep sleep. 

*

They both sleep hard that night and neither wake up until the next morning when the phone starts to ring. Chris grunts and doesn't move, because that isn't his ring tone. "For you," he says, nudging Darren. 

Darren whines in the circle of Chris' arms. He doesn't want to have to think or move at all. Chris nudges him again and he gets up, grumbling and fumbling for his pants where his phone still is in the pocket. 

"Hello?" He answers, voice scratchy after screaming and crying out last night. 

"Darren? Hi, it is Alyssa from the modeling agency?"

"Oh, yes, hi." Darren clears his voice, hoping it wasn't too obvious why he sounded like he did. "You got back pretty quick." 

"Yes, well, they liked your test shots. The marketing team were hoping to get you in for more shots sometime this week, perhaps start to work up to a full campaign with these? I would need you to come in and sign the contracts as soon as you could, of course, if you were still into the project." 

"What? No. No, I'd love to. Would today be okay? Maybe around 3?" Darren asks, fidgeting back and forth as he talks on the phone. 

"That would be great. I'll see you then?"

"Yes, see you. Good bye." Darren hangs up the phone and just stands there, blinking, still in shock. 

Chris wakes up halfway through the phone call, when he realizes that it's not just Joey or Darren's parents. He watches the play of emotions across Darren's face and when he hangs the phone up asks, "Good news?"

Darren turns to Chris and nods. "Yeah. They... want me to sign a contract with them today." He almost can't believe it. A fucking _model._ It certainly wasn't something that had ever been on his career plan. 

"A contract?" Chris sits up, the blankets falling to his waist. "Darren, that's amazing - what kind of contract? Do you need a lawyer to look over it, because I can call mine-" 

"I should probably call Bryan," Darren says, mentioning his own agent. "He can come with me and look it over. It's just a contract for a few promotional pictures for this ah, underwear line they're doing."

"... underwear?" Chris grins. "Wow. You actually doubted they'd want you? You were made for that." 

"I..." Darren chuckles softly and looks away from Chris' face. "I'm not the kind of person you see in the big underwear billboard ads, you know? I'm not like that. I just ... I didn't think that in comparison I would be what they really wanted."

Chris grabs Darren and pulls him over, onto his lap. "I love you. Now shut up. This ass-" He palms over what he can reach of it as he talks. "-is exactly what people _want_ to see. On a computer screen, on a billboard, walking in front of them on the street..." 

That makes Darren smile and he shakes his ass slightly in Chris' hand. "Yeah? You like to watch it go walking by in front of you?"

"Mhm. And that guy in Starbucks that thought he was being sneaky and taking ass shots of you while we stood in line did, too. I bet he'd buy underwear just because you advertised it." Chris kisses Darren on the cheek. 

Darren remembers that. He liked that day. Chris drug him straight home and commanded him on his knees before fucking his face and holding him still. Darren shivers just at the memory of it. "I know people find me attractive, _hello night job_.” Darren chuckles. “ I just... didn't think it was underwear model level of attractive. That's more you. I'm just a quirky brand of overtly dirty."

"Are you kidding? My ass is not made for modeling. Yours is all... perky and round and attention-grabbing." Chris leans back against the headboard, keeping his arms loosely around Darren. "Will you let me know what your agent says about the contract?" It's a carefully posed question with a right way and a wrong way for Darren to answer, but Chris is wary of being more direct. He doesn't want Darren to think that this isn't Darren's decision but he needs to know that he's a part of it, too. 

"But your _jawline_ baby, that deserves to be seen by everyone," Darren says, leaning in Chris' body and sucks a mark along on his jawline. "Definitely want it to grab your attention." He keeps nibbling and sucking his way up to Chris' ear.

Darren pulls back and looks at Chris closely. "Of course. I will call you as soon as it is done?" He asks with a small smile.

"Well, I doubt your jawline is the focus of an underwear ad. And yeah, good. If I'm filming I'll call you back as soon as I can," Chris says. 

"If my jawline is the focus of an underwear ad that would be interesting." Darren smiles and runs his fingers through a fluff of hair sticking up from the top of Chris' head. 

"So, what time? Do we have long enough to get dressed and me to take you out for breakfast?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, yeah we're just going to meet at three. We have plenty of time." Darren presses a quick kiss to Chris' lips before sliding off his lap. "Brunch?" He asks hopefully. 

"Brunch sounds perfect. You can buy me illegal mimosas." Chris grins. He's developed a fondness for mimosas lately - so Hollywood, but they're delicious. 

"I will buy you all the illegal mimosas," Darren assures him. He leans over Chris' body and drops another kiss on his lips. "Come on, up and dressed. Sugar Daddy needs to buy you beverages."

*

Darren drives back from the contract signing, all smiles with the windows down and the radio blasting. His agent, Bryan Lockwood, had checked the contract over before declaring it kosher, leaving him to sign on the dotted line and now Darren feels _fantastic_. 

They will be starting once they have the entire campaign idea fleshed out. This is going to be so much bigger than anything Darren has done yet. It is a _national_ campaign and he can feel that flutter of excitement in his stomach just at thinking about it. 

Chris is on set when Darren tries to call. He can't answer, but they can text and they do, off and on all day long. 

_Bringing a surprise home!_ is the last message Chris sends. He gets in his car and heads toward their favorite Indian place. 

_Is he hot?_ Darren fires back as he returns from a long run with Wookie. 

Her little paws are dragging and she flops down in her pet bed, too tired to even drink, but Darren feels good. He's still running on adrenaline and endorphins from landing this job. The adrenalin was easy to take care of though, channeling it into running a few miles. 

The endorphins however -- he's been half hard since he put pen to paper in Alyssa’s office and he hasn't been able to make it go away. 

*

Chris gets two huge bags full of all their favorite foods and then stops by a little bakery for a “you got a job and you actually get to keep underwear on this time” cake.

He's hoping Joey will be home by the time he gets there so they can all celebrate together (at least before he steals Darren for a _private_ celebration).

Darren strips out of his sweaty clothes and down to his not company issued briefs and flops onto the couch. He's tired but still buzzing. That rush of doing well, of being enough and getting a real job still flowing through him. He knows Chris should be on his way, surprise in tow. He reaches down and adjusts himself slightly before palming his cock through the cotton. It feels good. Not everything that he wants right now but good, enough to take the edge off. 

Chris is not the least bit surprised to open the door and see Darren with his hand on himself. He laughs. "You realize you can't do that in a national advertisement, right?" He teases.

"Who says?" Darren says back, grinning and palming at his cock more exaggeratedly now. "Maybe they want a bit of tease in their pictures..." His cock begins to swell slightly as he talks, filling out the front of his briefs. "Did I tell you it's specifically aimed at a gay audience?" 

"Darren. If they're having you play with your cock for a national campaign.... you could have just kept your other job," Chris laughs. 

"Yeah, but there is playing with your cock and then there is artfully playing with your cock," Darren says with a wink to Chris. He's grinning and reaches out for Chris to pull him down on top of him. "Hi babe."

"Well, can I artfully play with your cock?" Chris reaches between them to rub at him a little, feeling him start to plump up again.

" _Yesss,_ " Darren hisses, pushing his hips up and the bulge into Chris' hands. "Please," he begs.

"Mm, I could... but..." Chris pulls back. "We're going to eat and celebrate first." 

"Isn't this celebrating?" Darren whines hopefully. 

"Food," Chris says. "Besides, Joey will be home in a few minutes, I called him on my way."

"Yeah?" Darren grins and lets Chris slide off of him. "What did you bring for dinner babe?" He looks over at the table where Wookie is sitting patiently, nose wiggling as she sniffs the air. 

"Indian." Chris grins. "Your new favorite. With a special dessert surprise." 

Darren's been obsessed with Indian food lately, and he's winning Chris over to it.

"Ooh!" Darren gets excited and jumps up and runs over to the bags. "You're amazing." He digs through the bags and rips off a bit of garlic naan and stuffs it into his mouth. "I love you," he says with a mouthful. 

"I know you do." Chris walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Darren, reaching around him to steal a piece of the naan.

They begin to get everything out and onto plates, Wookie at their feet whimpering and begging for just a little bit when Joey comes in. 

"Hey!" Darren calls excitedly. 

They've all been so busy lately that they've barely been able to see each other more than just in passing. Joey comes into the kitchen to look over Darren's shoulder to see what they have to eat and Darren drops a kiss on his cheek. 

Joey rolls his eyes at Darren before stealing a samosa. "Hey you," he says back before biting into it. 

"Hey," Chris says, smiling at Joey. He copies Darren and plants a kiss on his cheek. 

"Aw, what did I do to deserve all this love?" Joey asks, pretending to swoon. 

"You've been gone," Darren points out. He grabs a tray of food and a beer and nudges both Chris and Joey to follow suit into the living room. "You've been gone on auditions and every job known to man, Chris has been working and I've been a successful boyfriend." Darren smiles, clearly pleased with himself as he sits down on the couch. 

"And starting your _new career,_ " Chris says, bouncing with how excited he is for Darren's news. 

Joey's head swivels around to Darren. "What?"

"I... may have had a job offer the other night when I was playing at Benny's? Well, it actually seems to be working out and Bryan and I went to sign the contracts today." 

"Dude!" Joey exclaims, almost upsetting his tray as he leans over to hug Darren. "That is _awesome_. What is it for? Film? TV?" 

"Modeling actually," Darren answers. 

"Modeling?" Joey's jaw drops. "No fucking way. That's awesome, though, man. That's sweet. I get to see your pretty little face on city buses soon?"

"... and ass," Darren adds. He stuffs a huge forkful of chicken tikka into his mouth and grins at Joey. 

"And ass...? I see it around here enough."

"Underwear model baby!" Darren crows excitedly, bouncing on the couch. 

Joey almost spits out the drink of soda he'd been taking. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"Because you know how perfect his ass is," Chris says smugly, as if it were a compliment to himself. 

Darren stands up, sticking his ass back out at both of them, shaking it back and forth in their faces. "Come do that in my lap, gorgeous," Chris says, voice low and flirty. 

Darren laughs then slowly lowers himself until he's working it and shaking his ass in Chris' lap. Joey is laughing, unable to keep a straight face with how _ridiculous_ they are both being right now. 

Chris pops Darren on the ass, letting out loud and outlandish moans. "Oh yeah, baby, now that's the spot..."

"Yeah? Yeah you like that don't you Daddy? Yeah you do. Like that ass on you, uh huh," Darren moans, equally obnoxious as he continues to give Chris the most ridiculous lap dance ever. 

"Oh god, no, stop, if you don't stop you'll start doing it for real, I know how this works!" Joey interrupts and starts throwing pillows at them. 

Chris laughs and grabs Darren to pull him onto his lap and make him stop gyrating. "Fine, fine." 

Darren pouts, but he goes along with Chris. "I thought you liked it when we did it for real Joseph!" Darren's bottom lip comes out a bit more as he pushes his pout a bit further. 

"I didn't say I didn't like where it went just... You know, we have food here that your lovely husband went and got for us so we shouldn't let it go cold." Joey picks up his plate and bites into a samosa, moaning happily as it crumbles in his mouth. 

"Told you Indian was the path to the pants," Darren reminds Chris. He drops a kiss on his lips before sliding off his lap to grab his own food back again. 

"Not married," Chris mentions, though he grins, obviously not bothered by that in the least. He leans over and kisses Darren on the cheek. "Don't cheat me out of an elaborate proposal here."

"I would never," Darren admonishes, grinning into the kiss back. 

_Husband._

He loves hearing that word. 

Loves even more hearing Chris talk about proposals. Darren is positive that neither one of them have plans for anyone else, that it is going to be the two of them together no matter what and that warms his heart like nothing else. He leans in and nuzzles the crook of Chris' neck, kissing there gently and feeling _content._

“I know you wouldn't. But Joey would." Chris teases, reaching over to push at Joey's thigh with a socked foot.

Joey rolls his eyes and sticks a tongue out at Chris. Darren grins and leans back against his boyfriend and steals a bit of his biryani, munching happily as he pushes his own socked foot into Joey's thigh. "Go put something on. I wanna watch something while we celebrate." 

"Fine. What do you want?" Joey grabs the remote for the TV and the Apple TV, turning them both on before scrolling through the options. 

"Something funny." 

"Something funny. Well, that's a lot to go on thanks Dare." Joey keeps scrolling til he finds _Community_ and clicks on it. "There funny and amusing and witty." 

"And something we've seen every episode of five times, so perfect," Chris decides. 

Then he and Darren promptly ignore the show to make out some.

Joey whines as the noises from their lips occasionally drown out the dialogue. "Come on Joseph, we've seen them all five times? You have it memorized." Darren stretches out further into Chris' lap, his back against Chris' chest and his feet in Joey's lap. He let's his head fall back and his mouth fall open to Chris' inquisitive tongue. 

Chris is trying to find a better angle to deepen the kiss when Wookie wakes up and spots all three of her daddies on the couch. She woofs jubilantly and hurls her little body up there on top of them, spinning around and prancing side to side (on top of them) to try and lick everyone at once. 

"Ugh too much tongue," Darren moans, trying to push Wookie off of his lap. 

"I thought you were just enjoying more tongue," Joey teases, scratching Wookie's butt, right above her tail and making her wiggle more on the couch. 

"I don't want her tongue," Darren whines, glaring back at Joey. "I am discerning with my tongue thank you very much."

"I am relieved to hear that my tongue rates higher than a dog's," Chris notes. 

"Consider where her tongue goes, I think something would be wrong if yours didn't," Joey says. 

"Huh?" Darren says not really paying attention. 

"Dude, dogs lick their butts," Joey says, laughing. 

"Actually - I mean." Chris snickers. "It's not like my tongue doesn't lick butts, too." 

"Uh...." Joey appears stumped. "I guess if it's someone else's it doesn't count? And also, you guys have that whole hygiene thing going, Wooks doesn't quite have the memo on that." 

"True. We are very clean." Chris is tired of Darren sitting up to tussle with Wookie and grabs him to haul him back down. 

Wookie whines at losing her playmate. 

Darren goes happily, curled up into Chris' chest. "I like when you lick my butt," he whispers into Chris' ear, smirking. 

Joey groans and throws a pillow at them as Chris leans down and captures Darren's lips again. "Come on man," Darren laughs, ducking. "You like it too!"

"Uh, I haven't had anyone do that to me," Joey admits, giving them a raised eyebrow. 

"Missing out man."

"We'll add that to the list," Chris says, grinning. "Darren's perfect when he really gets into it. Except you end up needing a bath afterward. He's kind of slobbery. Even Wookie doesn't slobber when she licks her butt." 

"Maybe its only your butt," Darren counters. "Maybe I just really like it." 

Joey just drops his face into his hands and shakes his head. "I can not believe we are having this conversation." 

"Believe it baby!" Darren teases, pushing his toes into Joey's leg and teasing him. 

"If I weren't so comfortable right now I'd say that we should celebrate Darren's ass earning him a _second_ kind of paycheck with celebratory rimming, but..." Chris stretches as he talks to Joey. "I really am comfortable. Is this a sign that I'm getting old?" 

Darren laughs. "Maybe?" He shrugs and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "But we can do it later. You can celebrate my ass and all of its glory later." He wiggles his bottom against Chris and just laughs when he hears Chris groan and smack him on the thigh for being sassy.

"I like to think of myself as celebrating your ass nightly, but maybe an extra special event..." Chris licks along Darren's ear. 

"You do celebrate my ass nightly and it is so thankful for that celebration," Darren assures Chris. He shivers against Chris as Chris' tongue begins to explore the shell of his ear, tracing over the curve and the different whorls inside. 

Chris presses a hand against Darren's stomach and starts to play with the little trail of hair Darren leaves neat just under his belly button. "Glad you didn't put any clothes on, by the way. Makes this so much easier."

Joey groans again, trying to focus on the TV. Darren's quite interested in what Chris is doing, the front of his briefs beginning to expand and fill as his cock gets into it. 

"You've seen me in less," Darren mutters to Joey. 

"True. I've just come to terms with your hippie-lack-of-clothes-self," Joey agrees with a slow nod. 

"Good, because it isn't likely to change. I mean this job is like permission to walk around in underwear all the time, even outside of the apartment," Chris points out. "I feel like I should send that lady a gift basket."

Darren grins back wolfishly at Chris. "You like the easy access don't you babe?" He lifts up high enough to put his lips on the shell of Chris' ear to whisper, "And I know you like flaunting what you own. Don't think I can't feel it. Thinking of everyone seeing me but no one but you can touch? Maybe doing an ad with my collar...."

Chris lets out a strangled moan thinking about it. "I'd have to be there to put it on you."

Darren smiles and strokes his fingers down Chris' arm. "I wouldn't ever want anyone else to do it." 

Joey watches them and shakes his head again. "You two are a confusing combination of incredibly pornographic and sickeningly sweet. It kinda makes my head spin to keep up with you two."

"We try," Chris says, turning his palm up so Darren can hold his hand. 

Joey sighs just watching them and smiles. Darren curls up in Chris' lap and tugs a blanket down on top of him before wrapping Chris' arms around his body to hold him in. 

"Put on the next episode Joseph," Darren dictates, incredibly comfortable where he is in Chris' arms. 

Three episodes later, they've all migrated into a cuddle pile on the floor. Darren is happily squished between Chris and Joey, a little lower so that Chris and Joey are sharing a pillow. Wookie is curled up by Darren's feet gnawing on a toy.

Darren is just barely paying attention to the show. He has tugged Joey's arm around his body to hold hands with him, causing Joey to curl up along his back, spooning against him. Darren feels safe and secure, tucked in between Chris and Joey. And with the soundtrack of Wookie chewing on her toy bone, Darren knows he could easily fall asleep her, content with the world. 

"You know," Chris says, stretching a little. "We still have cheesecake." 

"Cheesecake?" Darren picks his head up off of Chris' chest and looks at Chris with interest. Wookie notices that things are happening and also picks her head up, looking at Chris with equal interest. 

"Not for you," he says, pointing down at Wookie. Then he looks down at Darren. "But for you, maybe. But if you want it you have to get off of me." 

Darren pouts. "I like being on you though." He gives Chris a look and slides on top of him.

"Oh, fine," Joey says, rolling away. "I want cheesecake, so maybe I'll just go get it and sit in the kitchen and eat it." 

His voice fades out as he walks into the next room, Wookie on his heels. She's always happy to follow anyone into the tasty food scraps room. 

"I'm not sure if you meant for that to happen, but if so, congratulations, brilliant." Chris whispers, pulling Darren down to kiss him. 

"Not just a pretty face," Darren murmurs against Chris' lips. "Or ass." He takes his time kissing Chris, tongue dipping into his mouth and licking at his tongue, teasing him. 

Chris's hands drift down Darren's back to rest on his ass and grope it generously while they kiss. "Have I told you," he says, between presses of his lips, "That I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes," Darren replies back. His fingers are in Chris' hair, tugging and playing with it while he grinds down into Chris and rocks into his hands. They are well on their way to full-on, high school-level grinding when Joey returns, cheesecake and fork in hand. 

"Oh come on. Can't I leave you for five minutes? Or can't you at least wait for me to come back to join in?" He whines.

"Bring the cheesecake and we'll talk," Chris says, smiling over at Joey. "God, that's _gorgeous_." He means the cheesecake, but Joey shirtless holding it isn't too bad, either.

"Hey me too," Darren whines, nudging at Chris. 

"He compliments you all the time," Joey points out, preening as he flops down next to them. "Or did the boner poking you in the hip not count as a compliment to you?" He pokes his tongue at Darren who just pokes it right back before leaning in and licking Joey's with his own. 

"I always think you're gorgeous," Chris says, giving Darren what he wants to hear."

Darren preens and leans in again to capture Chris' lips with his own. "Good. Do that."

"Now. I love you, but cheesecake," Chris says, pushing Darren off of him.

Darren flops back onto the floor, sighing loud and long as Chris makes grabby hands towards the cheesecake. "I see where I am in this relationship," he admits, sitting up enough on his side to watch Chris as he takes a bite. Chris closes his eyes and savors the flavour, moaning to himself and looking pornographic in his enjoyment of the dessert. "Would you like a moment alone with your cake, Mr. Colfer?"

"Technically it's supposed to be _your_ cake," Chris says, licking the fork leisurely. "But a moment may be necessary."

"You should feed me my cake," Darren suggests hopefully. He eyes the fork in Chris' hand and scoots ever so much closer. 

Chris scoops up some cake on his fork and holds it out to Darren. 

Joey watches them, snorting. "Surprised you didn't put it on your dick first and then feed it to him.

Darren's eyes light up as he wraps his lips around the fork. It is an idea.... He licks the fork clean with his tongue before pulling back. 

Smirking he pushes Chris' shirt up with one hand as his other uses his finger to scoop up a bit of cheesecake and smear it over Chris' nipples. It's cold and Chris yelps but Darren is quick to seal his hot mouth over a nipple and suck and lick it clean. 

"That's... that's gonna be sticky..." Chris says, but he's squirming a little, liking how it feels. "Do they other one, they feel unbalanced."

"Yes sir," Darren breathes. He swipes some cheesecake on the other nipple before latching on and suckling on it lightly.

Chris reaches over to scrape his fingers through the cheesecake and hold them out to Joey, while Darren is still busy sucking on his nipple. "Don't want you to feel left out."

Joey's smile at Chris is bright and happy. He loves when Chris and Darren include him in the bedroom, or the den as it is. He wraps his fingers around Chris' wrist and holds it close as he wraps his lips around each of Chris' fingers and sucks the cheesecake off of them.

Chris groans, the attention of both guys going straight to his dick. "So dirty," he whispers down at Darren. 

"You are," Darren agrees, smirking up at Chris. "Dirty, dirty boy."

Chris laughs. "Don't talk back, I might have to punish you."

Darren grins at Chris and begins to run his lips up to Chris' neck. "Yes sir," he replies, pretending to be a good boy when he knows he sounds anything but.

Chris grabs the fork this time and scoops up cheesecake on it. "Does my good little boy want a treat?"

Darren laughs but opens his mouth obediently once more, accepting the cheesecake from Chris happily. "I'll always take a treat. Especially when it is in the form of overly fattening dessert products."

"Just cross your fingers that all the fat goes to your ass," Joey says. "That's like career gold, isn't it?"

"Aw yeah," Darren agrees, shaking it for Joey. "You like my chunky fat ass don't you, Richter?"

"Like it on my _dick,_ " Joey shoots back. 

Darren grins and moves over to Joey and slides into his lap. "Yeah, I know how much you like all this on your dick, hm?" Darren moves against Joey, looking over his shoulder and making sure that Chris is watching him. 

Chris is watching them, fine with them distracting each other - since it means he gets the cheesecake to himself. "Gonna put on a show for me?" He asks, licking the fork. 

"Daddy want a show?" Darren places his hands on Joey's shoulders, using them for leverage as he grinds a bit harder down onto the obvious bulge in Joey's pants. "Would you like to watch us put on a show for you?"

"Only if my baby feels like it," Chris says, allowing Darren to make the final decision there. 

Leaning back, Darren wraps his hand around Chris' neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I always want to make you happy. Or horny. Both if I can manage it," he adds with a wink. 

Chris laughs. "You do both. Every day of my life, you do both. Now ask Joey if he wants to fool around with you..."

Darren sighs sufferingly and turns back to Joey. "Joey do _you_ want fool around with me?" He asks hopefully adding a grind down onto Joey's cock as incentive. 

"Uh," Joey chokes out. "I might can be convinced, yeah." 

He grabs Darren's ass and keeps him down close, leaning in to kiss him. It's an all boy kiss, lips mashing and teeth clacking together. 

Darren moans into the kiss, opening his mouth for Joey and greedily sucking on his tongue as soon as he can. His hips begin to rock harder and faster as he whines and pushes, his whole body wanting more. 

Chris snickers watching them, taking another bite of cheesecake. He lets out a wolf whistle under his breath. "Not bad, boys. But I think you can do better."

Darren is, as he always is, at heart performing for Chris. It doesn't matter who else is also enjoying his performance, everything he does is to turn Chris on. 

He buries his fingers in Joey's hair and yanks hard on it, making Joey groan and exposing his neck. He sucks on Joey's adams apple before biting down on his neck and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Not bad... I see an improvement. But maybe we need a little more nudity," Chris suggests. 

Darren hums in agreement and he's quick to strip Joey of his clothes, pulling his own briefs off as well. He settles back down on Joey's lap, making him groan and rock against him. That friction causes Joey to rub his cock against the back of Darren’s ass as he pushes him back, bending him almost in half as he takes his mouth. 

Chris whines a little, pushing the cheesecake aside. He slides a hand into his underwear and starts to stroke himself, but quietly - as unobtrusive as possible since he wants to watch Joey and Darren right now. 

He does reach under the couch cushion for the lube he knows is there, though. He slides it over until it bumps into Joey's side. Joey looks down at it and then over at Chris with a wicked grin, blowing him a little kiss. 

With admirable one handed skill Joey uncaps the lube and reaches behind Darren to drizzle it on his hole, making the slide of Joey's dick against him easier. 

Darren arches his back, pushing his ass out and into Joey's cock as Joey's fingers work their way down and begin to finger at his hole. "Yeah, yeah push them in," he encourages, trying to open his knees wider so Chris has a better view. 

Joey pushes two fingers in first and Darren groans, pressing his face into Joey's neck and biting down as Joey just pulls them back and pushes back in, nice and slow until he's full. 

Chris tugs his dick out of his underwear and strokes himself slowly, not wanting to get off yet. 

Joey grabs the lube and drizzles more on Darren's ass, pulling his fingers out so that he can grab one cheek in each hand and rub the lube down the crease to slick his cock up making it easier to slide. Darren whines at the loss, but Joey slaps his ass hard, causing Darren to yelp. 

"You're picking up bad habits," Darren warns him, rocking down harder on him. "You know better than that." 

He pushes until Joey is laying down fully on the ground below him and Darren has more room to play. He looks over his shoulder, checking on Chris before reaching to pull Chris into another kiss. It's brief before Darren is pulling back, winking at Cee before turning back to Joey.

Darren places his hands on either side of Joey's head and begins to work his ass, shaking it back on Joey's dick and rocking against him. The squelch of the lube is pornagraphic in between the grunt of their breathing and the sound of Joey's breathy moans. 

"Do it," Darren grunts out, biting down on the edge of Joey's shoulder encouraging him. It is enough to set Joey off and he thrusts up once more in between the cheeks of Darren's ass and comes, ropes shooting out and covering Darren's ass. 

Chris has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming. Darren looks gorgeous with white globs dripping down his skin, smearing over his faintly stretched open hole. 

It's on the tip of his tongue to take over and tell Joey how to get Darren off, but Chris is curious to see what Joey's next move is or if Darren will even wait for him to recover enough to make one. 

Joey has come, which is certainly nice. It strokes his own ego to know he can get a man off just by rubbing his dick in between the cheeks of his ass and all, but that wasn't the point. 

Darren pulls off of Joey and looks over to Chris who has his cock in hand and is just watching him and Darren whines softly, " _Cee."_

"Let him," Chris says, nodding his permission. "Let Joey make you come, then you can come over and see how much I liked that... let you suck me off, if you want?"

Darren nods eagerly and turns back to Joey. He grabs Joey by the back of the neck and mashes their lips together hard. Joey grunts but gives in, reaching down in between their bodies where Darren is rocking against him to grasp Darren's cock and begin to stroke it. 

It doesn't take much for Darren to thrust harder down onto Joey and come over his fist, Joey pulling it out of him as he comes and comes and shoots all the way up Joey's chest. 

"Fuck, never remember how much there is," Joey groans. His own cock twitches weakly against his thighs. He's turned on but there is no way he can go again no matter how valiantly his own dick tries. 

Darren slumps hard against Joey, smearing the come between them as he brushes a kiss to the side of his crooked jaw and nuzzling there, affectionate as he always is after a good orgasm. 

Chris lets them indulge... but not for long. He clears his throat to get Darren's attention. "Ready to take care of Daddy now?" 

Darren pulls back from Joey, wincing slightly at the peel of his come dried skin pulling back from Joey's. They're all going to need a shower after this, him especially. 

"Always want to take care of Daddy," Darren replies, crawling over to Chris before stopping in front of him. He nudges gently at Chris' cock with his nose, nuzzling at it briefly as he breathes Chris in. He smells musky and amazing, smells like man and Chris and everything Darren loves. 

"Just like that," Chris groans. "Won't take long." He's too wound up from watching Joey and Darren. Darren opens his mouth and takes Chris in. He lowers his head until the head of Chris' cock is sliding down the back of his throat and swallows hard around him. 

Chris sinks back into their little nest of cushions and lets his legs drop open even more, ass lifting marginally to push his cock into Darren's throat before slumping back down and deciding this time he'll let Darren do all the work. "So gorgeous, sucking Daddy off."

Darren follows, keeping his mouth firmly around Chris' cock. He doesn't want to let it go. Moving forward, Darren wraps his lips harder around the thick length and suckles hungrily on it. Chris pets through Darren's hair. "So close. Make Daddy come."

Darren reaches down and grabs Chris' balls, rolling them in his hands before bobbing his head down further. He wants Chris to come, wants to swallow him all down. Chris keeps his promise that it won't take long - barely two minutes in he's coming into Darren's mouth, grunting and off guard from a burst of powerful suction. He pulls Darren up to curl against his chest as he comes down.

Darren nuzzles against him, pressing kisses to his neck as he curls his body up into Chris'. He's always affectionate after orgasms, even ones that aren't technically his own. Neither of them notice Joey slipping off until the shower starts. Chris laughs. "He beat us there. Jerk," he says affectionately. 

Darren laughs. "We could surprise him? Join him in the bathroom? I wonder if we can fit three in there. I mean, I am a little dude..."

"Or we could just make out until he's done and then shower ourselves," Chris says, his tone making it obvious which one he prefers. 

"Mm, yes Sir," Darren murmurs, pressing against Chris. He's pliant in his arms, his tongue lazy as it sweeps into Chris' mouth and tastes at him. The sound of Joey showering is a steady background hum as they take their time, teasing each other. When the sound of the water stops, Darren pulls back and stands, holding a hand down to Chris. "With me?" He asks hopefully. 

"Of course. I need someone to wash my back." Chris lets Darren help him to his feet, and then leans in for another little peck. He leads Darren into the already nicely steamed up bathroom, passing Joey and telling him goodnight on the way. 

"I'm taking the rest of the cheesecake!" Joey shouts just as they close the door. 

"I'm taking Cee!" Darren shouts back, wrapping both of his arms around Chris' waist as he pulls him close. Darren doesn't want to let go of Chris to properly turn back to the shower, he's feeling too clingy to want to let go. Instead he just reaches behind him for the shower knobs, feeling for them and turning them on, starting the shower back up again. 

"You idiot," Chris says affectionately, holding Darren's face in his hands and kissing his mouth. 

"Your idiot," Darren replies back happily. He smiles into Chris' lips as they both make their way back and finally into the shower. "I'm a mess," Darren admits, turning so that his come covered ass hits the warm spray of water. 

"Oh, god, you are. We kind of got it all over you, didn't we?" Chris reaches up to wipe a little died smear from just under the corner of Darren's mouth. "Though you were a good boy and swallowed down most of mine." 

Darren beams at the praise. "Yours tastes the best," Darren whispers back, waggling his eyebrows at Chris. 

"Well, I certainly hope so," Chris says. He grabs the soap and lathers up a cloth to wash Darren. "Turn around. Man, Joey got it all over, didn't he?" He scrubs Darren's skin lightly until it's clean and pink from the heat and abrasion, then drops the cloth to grope a little with bare hands on soap slick skin.

"I think he's been storing it up," Darren mutters, shaking his ass back into Chris, laughing as his hands wander across Darren’s ass. He loves to feel Chris touching him everywhere, the way his hands stroke over his skin and make him feel so loved. He lets his head fall back to rest against Chris' shoulder.

Chris soaps up the cloth again and hooks his chin over Darren's shoulder, looking down as he cleans Darren's chest and belly and cock off now. Just as on the other side, he lets the cloth drop and uses his hand once most of it's gone, scratching his fingers through the trail of hair and then tickling down Darren's soft cock, making sure to clean everything well. 

Darren's cock twitches against his thigh, trying valiantly to stir again. He's too tired to try to put any effort into it but how Chris can get him half hard on soft touches alone is testament to how easily he can play Darren's body.

Chris finishes, giving Darren's balls and extra little heft and roll against his palm. "All done. My turn." He swaps places with Darren, enjoying the warm stream of water more fully. 

Darren picks up the loofah he always uses on Chris and lathers it up, taking his time to run it over his shoulders and his back and then down to his ass. He takes his time there, stroking over it, around it, making sure to get the soap nice and slick down the center and that it is all clean before his hands slip down further to gently stroke right past Chris' balls. 

"I love to lick here," Darren admits quietly, his mouth pressed into Chris' shoulder as his soapy fingers continue to stroke at the soft skin behind Chris' balls. "You smell so good here. Want to make sure its nice and clean."

Chris groans a little bit, quietly and under his breath. "Think we should do that soon. Just lay down and - tell each other what our favorite parts are." It's a little ridiculous, completely cheesy.

But the idea of Darren worshiping him like that, of getting to do that for Darren... 

"Is it a cop out to say everything?" Darren asks. He presses a kiss to Chris' back though and nuzzles up against him. He wants to be able to do that for Chris, tell him everything he loves about him and why.

"Yes." Chris laughs and grabs Darren's hand, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss his fingertips. "I love these. The way they're rough from playing the guitar, but they feel so good touching me." 

Darren smiles into Chris' shoulder. "They love you," he agrees, running them over Chris' lips. 

"I remember before we ever met... watching you touch yourself with these hands, and just... wanting you so badly." Chris says all at once, leaning back into Darren.

Darren nuzzles at the side of Chris' neck, right behind his ear. "What did you think about?" He runs his hands down the side of Chris' face and to his chest. "Did you want to touch me? ... or did you want me to touch you?"

"Both. I was a seventeen year old virgin... I thought of _everything_. Anything two guys could possibly do together, I wanted to do it." Chris has his eyes closed, warm water all around him and Darren even warmer behind him. "Wanted it with you." 

Darren presses a chaste kiss to the sweet, vulnerable spot on Chris' neck. "I'm glad you thought of me," Darren admits. "I... really like that I was your fantasy. Thinking of you thinking of me..." He trails off with a slight chuckle, his arms wrapping tightly around Chris' middle, his hands placed firmly on his chest. "You knew what that did to me."

"That was almost a year ago," Chris realizes, and then laughs in surprise. "Shit. We have an anniversary coming up."

Darren pulls back slightly, his arms still around Chris as it dawns on him. "Shit, yeah we do." He nudges Chris to turn around so that Darren can face him. "Which anniversary do we celebrate? When you first started talking to me? When you came down to visit and we got to be together for the first time? When you moved down here and in with me...? Which one ... is where we started?" 

"I don't know." Chris frowns at him. "I think... maybe... I mean. By the time I left that first weekend, we both pretty much knew, right? So maybe then. Maybe we don't have one day for an anniversary. Maybe we should just have a three day long one."

Darren grins, a totally goofy smile. "A week long sexual anniversary spectacular? I can dig it." He places a chaste kiss right on Chris' lips. "I know though," he says, pulling back and reaching around Chris to turn the water off (he's starting to prune right up and the amount of steam in the bathroom is becoming problematic). 

"Know what?" Chris asks, following behind Darren as they both get out of the shower. 

"Know when I realized who you were for me." 

Chris grabs a towel and starts to dry off. "Oh, do you now?"

Darren grabs his own towel and drying off quickly before hanging it up. He doesn't bother putting clothes back on there's no point. 

"Yup," he agrees. "It was that night you had your first private. Do you remember that? The one where you told me what to do? And wouldn't let me come for so fucking long."

Chris frowns a little, but he waits until they're in the bedroom to respond. He sits on the bed with one leg crossed under him and watches Darren patting his hair dry, doing what he can to minimize the frizz later on. "Is that when you knew you were a sub, or when you knew about me? Because... you didn't know me, then."

Darren adds a bit of leave in conditioner into his hair before moving over to the bed and climbing onto Chris' lap. "I learned a lot of things that night. Yes, one was that I really liked being told what to do and more than just getting off as a job, maybe it’s why I did my job so well, I don't know, but. I had talked to you and I knew that somehow you knew... what I needed. More than I knew myself and that made me need to talk to you more."

"I'm glad I could help you with that," Chris says, smiling and wrapping his arms around Darren. "Even if I didn't know that's what I was doing." 

"Yes," Darren replies, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck. "And the next night when you were just in my head, and I couldn't get you out of my mind and I needed to talk to you and that... led to this. Led to me talking to you and learning about you and realizing how amazingly perfect you are for me." 

"Well, I knew I had a crush on you and I knew I _wanted_ you... but I don't think it really hit me that this is all I want, ever, until the first night after I moved in. Waking up beside you and just looking at you and... knowing." Chris's eyes lower, half shut, bashful and smiling. 

Darren watches Chris' face and just _smiles_. He leans forward to rest his forehead against Chris and reaches out to stroke the nape of his neck. "How you knew me, how you fit with me... Looking over and seeing you in my bed after the first couple weekends, I wanted to never let you go back," he admits. 

"Well, good thing I'm not going back, right?" Chris leans back, laying down and pulling Darren to lay down with him. 

"Never, ever," Darren agrees, laying himself down on top of Chris. "Now. This still doesn't answer the question of when we should celebrate our anniversary. Unless you think a week long celebration is in order in which case I agree."

"Well, it was a _weekend_ , not a week, but if we want to be loose with the time frame I won't complain. I'll see if anyone can clue me in on the shooting schedule and maybe we can get away for a weekend?" Chris suggests.

Darren's eyes widen at the suggestion. "You think...? That would be...amazing Chris." He breaks into a huge smile and bounces on top of Chris where he is seated in his lap. "Oh, oh lets do it! Where should we go?"

Chris grabs him and stops him from bouncing too much. "Hey, you have to check your work schedule, too! Mr. Important Model With A Contract."

"Hah, I do don't I?" Darren grins again just at that thought. "I'm still going to have to do the website for a bit," he admits, sliding off of Chris' body. "I won't get paid from modeling for awhile and I would have to give them time for putting in my notice. I'll have to check both schedules."

"Oh, wow. I hadn't even thought about that. I won't be able to say thousands of people jerk off to my man on a daily basis anymore... oh, wait... no.. never mind... I'll still be able to say that." Chris smirks. 

Darren laughs. "You _like_ that don't you?" He teases, throwing a leg over Chris' hip to keep him close. "You like the fact that thousands of guys watch me and only you get to touch, hm? Bit of a voyeur Christopher?"

"Maybe," Chris gives him a coy smile. "Do you like that I like it?"

Biting down on his bottom lip Darren looks up at Chris and nods slightly. "Yeah, I do. I... don't think I can explain it but the fact that you find what I do hot and not ... upsetting is awesome and that you get off on it? That makes me get off on it."

"I thought I'd have more of a problem with it than I do," Chris admits. "Before I actually lived here, I was a lot more insecure. But... I just... I know I don't need to worry. I know you're mine." 

Darren laughs softly. "You know my mind is on you all the time?" He jokes, only slightly kidding. Chris is the one he thinks of every time he has a group session or a private to get off to, it is always Cee who he thinks of. 

"Try not to let that change. Okay, come on, I'm cold." Chris yanks the covers down and makes Darren curl up under them with him. 

"Don't think it ever could," Darren admits readily. He moves as close as he can to Chris, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping his arms and legs around Chris' body like he's holding on. 

* 

Chris wakes up before Darren the next morning and dresses quickly, glad they'd showered the night before. He sees that Joey's taken care of the remnants of their pillow pile. 

He grabs Wookie's leash and whistles low for her. "Want to take a walk, girl?" He asks. She's game, of course. He hooks the leash on and they head out, down the block. The little bakery Chris likes so much is ten minutes away but it's a nice morning and she needs the exercise, anyway. 

He takes her in, knowing the owners won't care. They give her a special doggie treat that she enjoys while they package up the cinnamon rolls that Chris orders. 

Fifteen minutes later, he's back to their apartment with breakfast in hand. 

It doesn't take Darren long after Chris is out of bed for Darren to be waking up after him. He doesn't like to linger long in bed without Chris' body there with him. He notes his absence, along with how how silent it is without Wookie underfoot and he's grateful. He loves his girl more than anything.

That said, some mornings it’s nice not to have to deal with her high pitched, demanding bark. 

Darren starts the coffee pot just as he hears the door close shut, paws scampering on the fake wood floor. "Perfect timing," Darren notes, handing over a perfectly sugared and creamed cup of coffee to Chris. "I thought you might want this and-- ooh are those Joan's cinnamon rolls?"

"Would I really bring back anything but the best?" Chris pulls the box out, opening it to show off three mouth wateringly perfect buns. "I got one for Joey, too, but if he’s gone we can put it away for him.... or.... you know. Split it." 

"I think he's still here. Unfortunately," Darren adds with a sigh. 

"Who is still here unfortunately?" Joey asks with a wide yawn. 

"You are." Darren divides up the rolls, one on each plate, and hands them over. 

"Well that was uncalled for," Joey huffs before looking down at the gooey cinnamon roll on his plate. "Ooh," he says excitedly, rubbing his hands together. 

Chris dumps some food into Wookie's bowl to make her stop running around his feet. She lets out a happy little whine when she hears the clatter of the food and noses his hand out of the way before he's even done pouring it. "Greedy. I see which daddy you get your table manners from, though," Chris adds when he looks over and sees Darren none too stealthily licking his fingertips. 

Darren's eyes widen, not entirely sure why Chris is leveling _that_ look at him right now. "What?" He asks innocently, looking around. 

"Oh, nothing," Chris says, laughing. "Just noticing some family resemblances." He scoots over to the counter beside Darren and grabs his hand to help him out with the sticky icing clinging to his pointer finger. 

Darren smiles, his fingers curling in Chris' mouth as he just watches Chris' cheeks hollow as he sucks. "You are so fucking good at that," Darren whispers softly, still staring in awe. 

"Lots of practice. Almost a year of it." Chris winks, reminding him of their conversation the night before. 

Darren's grin blooms bright across his face as he grabs at the back of Chris' neck and pulls him in for a messy kiss. 

"You two are disgustingly domestic and sexual at really early times in the morning," Joey notes, watching them as he eats his cinnamon bun. 

"Aw, do you want kisses too?" Chris asks. 

"No.” Joey makes a face at them. "I have food. Food surpasses your dumb kisses. Food is good, food loves me unconditionally... until I eat it. Then, there's always more food."

Darren gasps. "His kisses aren't dumb!" Darren insists. "They're the _best_. You don't get anymore until you apologize." Darren leans in to Chris and rubs noses with him, cooing over and over again before he presses his lips to Chris' again. “All for me.”

Chris loops his arms around Darren's neck and kisses him back. "All for you," he agrees. 

Joey smooches his bite of cinnamon roll before popping it into his mouth. 

"I think Joseph is losing his mind," Darren says conspiratorially to Chris as they continue to trade kisses back and forth. "I think he just tongued his cinnamon roll."

"Hey!" Joey cries out, shooting them both a wounded look, but not denying Darren's accusation.

Chris reaches over and tears of a piece of Darren's roll before then feeding it to him. He leans forward and licks the smear of icing off Darren's bottom lip when he's done chewing. "I think I like this method better."

Darren groans lightly and tries to open his mouth enough to catch Chris' tongue. "I know I definitely do," he agrees, finally wrapping his lips around Chris' tongue and sucking on it, tasting the sweet sugar and cinnamon there. He reaches down and smears his finger through a bit of icing, holding it up for Chris, offering it to him.

"Okay wait, no, no, no," Joey says, pounding a fist onto the countertop. "I put up with a lot but I _refuse_ for you to misuse Joan's precious cinnamon rolls for your tawdry sex games. Eat it or hand it over and let someone else appreciate it." 

Chris laughs and finally relents, pushing Darren back. "He's right. We need to actually eat them. Then we can find something else for our tawdry sex games."

Darren huffs. "Our sex games are not tawdry," he balks. "They are sophisticated and tasteful," he adds, poking a tongue out at Joey for good measure. 

"Well, sometimes they're tawdry," Chris says, snickering. "But only when we want them to be." 

"Oh yes," Darren agrees, nodding. "Only intended tawdriness here." He leans in again and steals another kiss from Chris, laughing to himself at how Chris just grins back at him, ignoring the irritated huff from Joey. Darren turns back to his roll, finishing it quickly though sneaking looks at Chris through every bite.

"I have work," Joey announces. "Which means I will now vacate the premises and you may continue with the _tawdry_ sex."

Darren sticks his tongue out again at Joey as he walks past. "You're just huffy because you didn't get off with _Chris_ last night. I know how it is," Darren says teasingly. "Everyone wants to get off with Chris."

"I'll try and pencil him in later this week so he doesn't feel left out," Chris says. He can see the amusement under Joey's pretend exaggeration. 

"While I'm there though, right?" Darren asks, his brow furrowing. He likes to watch when Chris plays with Joey and leaves him panting and whining and needy. He loves the utter control and dominance on Chris' face, like a predator cat playing with its meal. 

"Of course." Chris runs a hand soothingly down Darren's back. "Wouldn't play without my baby." 

Darren arches into the touch, practically purring as he smiles over to Chris. "Mm, you're the best Daddy," he says happily. 

"You two, I just..." Joey looks at them before shaking his head and laughing. He moves over to them and drops a kiss to Darren's eager lips and then to Chris'. "Have fun playing while the rest of us working stiffs go about our day."

"Hey, I have to work!" Chris points out. "In fact, I'll probably be working until late." He gives Darren an apologetic look. 

Darren pouts, reaching out for Chris and holding on to him. "I suppose someone here has to go be a mega-superstar," he says with a suffering sigh. "Just means you should take me back to bed now...."

Chris glances at the time on his phone. "My call time isn't until three, so I think going back to bed is a perfect plan." 

"Excellent." Darren grabs Chris' hand, kissing the back of it as he pulls him along towards the bedroom. They pass Wookie, passed out on the sofa after her breakfast. She opens her eyes blearily to watch them walk past before going back to sleep, its clear she is familiar by now with the antics of her Daddy’s. 

In the bedroom, Darren shuts the door behind them before quickly moving to Chris' clothes, pulling them off and letting them drop on the ground before adding his own to the pile. "Come on, bed," he instructs, being pushy as he nudges Chris back to the sun-covered, duvet rumpled bed. 

Chris strips back down to his underwear and groans at how nice it feels to be back in bed. 

"Come here babe," Darren murmurs, opening his arms and pulling Chris straight into them. The sun beats down on them as Darren tangles their limbs back up together under the sheets. "Much better," he says quieter, nudging his nose alongside Chris'. 

"So are we napping or making out?" Chris asks, fighting back a yawn. His body says sleep now that he's snuggled into bed but then that other voice is screaming for more.

"Mm, both," Darren decides, nuzzling against him and pressing his lips to Chris' chin.

Chris laughs. "Unless you have a thing for somnophilia that I didn't know about, that might be hard." 

"Ooh, that's one we haven't done yet," Darren says, eyes lighting up. 

"You would have to wait for me to fall asleep first," Chris says, reaching out to play with Darren's hair. It's soft and springy without product in it. 

"Mm, maybe I'll just wait then," he admits. Tilting his head to the side, he nuzzles into the side of his hand.

Chris leans in and kisses him, slow and sleepy. "But we could try it. You want to just wake me up like that one morning? Wake me up sucking my dick?" 

"Mmm, good morning to me," Darren agrees into the kiss. "What if I woke you up riding your dick? Bouncing up and down on it...?"

"Or what if I woke you up stretching you, fingers in your ass?" Chris reaches down and rubs a couple fingertips dry over Darren's hole. 

Darren whines and pushes his ass back into Chris' hands. "Oh, oh please? I'd be such a good boy."

"We could... you could take something... not something real, just... cold medicine or something, get you nice and groggy so you sleep hard." Chris is starting to get turned on by the idea. "So you wouldn't wake up right away..." 

"You like that?" Darren asks excitedly. "Like how that sounds? Fucking me while I'm asleep...?"

"I think so," Chris says. "Do you trust me that much? To just... use you? While you're unconscious?" 

"Of course," Darren agrees. "I trust you to do anything."

The power that Darren gives him turns Chris on more than anything else. "You can do it one night while I'm filming late. I'll come and you'll just be asleep... out cold... I'll see you and get you ready while you're still asleep. I bet you'd wake up once I was in you, though."

Darren licks his lips, rolling onto his back as he feels Chris stirring against him. "What if I didn't...? Would you like that...?"

"Oh, god. You'd just... wake up in the morning, with your ass full of my come, all sore..." Chris is breathing harder now, cock filling. 

"You want that?" Darren asks, rocking up against him. "Wanna do that to me?"

"Do you?" Chris asks. "Would you be dreaming about me?"

"Yeah, dream of you in me. Fuck, I wanna try that," Darren groans, nodding with him. 

Chris groans and grabs Darren's hand, guiding it down to his dick and encouraging him to jerk Chris off while he talks. "I'll buy something - something for you to take," Chris says. 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck," Darren moans and squeezes his cock. "They make over the counter sleeping pills babe."

"Over the counter, yeah," Chris says. "I don't want to know when we do it. Can we - can you? Do that? Pick a night for us? And I'll just... Take such good care of you." He crashes his mouth into Darren's in a hard kiss.

Darren whimpers into Chris' mouth, his head falling back as he kisses him. "I'll do it. I'll take it and you can come home and find me asleep, all for you. Can do anything to me."

"Think I'll be able to make you come?" Chris asks, chasing Darren's mouth. 

"Would you want to?" Darren wants to know. "What... what if I didn't?" He bites down on Chris' bottom lip and tugs on it before twisting his hand on Chris' cock. "Or what if you made me come in my sleep? That what you want to do? Fuck me so good it makes me come while I'm sleeping?"

"Oh, god. I want to t– try. I don't even know if you could, but... I want to try and make you come. Suck you off, after I've fucked you, maybe." Chris fucks up into Darren's grasp. 

"Yes, yes," Darren chants eagerly. He swipes his thumb over the head of Chris' cock, collecting the precome that is weeping out of the slit and smearing it all over, making it easier to stroke his cock. "God, you'd be so good to me. Touching me, playing with me. Would you have fun Cee? Would you do whatever you wanted to me?"

Chris is close already, hips rocking into Darren's hand and mind full of numbingly hot images of what he'll do to Darren. "You'll just take it, you'll be mine... oh, fuck–" He groans and his body goes tight, straining with an orgasm. It's not the most intense or biggest he's ever had. It has a solid punch to it that leaves him feeling a little bit like jelly. 

Darren wraps his arms around Chris and holds him close. It's interesting to be on this side of it, as Chris shakes in his arms, Darren nuzzles and kisses the side of his face, petting a hand down his spine. 

"Take it that's a good one, hm Cee?" Darren asks, smiling at him. He likes the idea of Chris just using him for anything that he wants. It gets him hard just thinking about Chris being unrestrained and using Darren's body. 

"So good," Chris says with a satisfied hum. He can feel Darren hard against him but he just stretches and yawns. "Now I could use a real nap." 

He has no intention of getting Darren off yet and he thinks Darren probably knows it by now. Darren got a break the night before with Joey, he got to come and before he sucked Chris off. 

Darren nuzzles into Chris, pulling the duvet up and around them. His cock is hard and leaking against Chris' thigh but he likes waiting for when Chris wants it. Besides, a sleepy warm Cee is just what Darren wants to fall into a nap. 

Burrowing as close as he can to Chris, he tucks his head under his chin and wraps arms and legs around him, letting sleep come. 

* 

On the way to set, Chris's phone rings. He sees Michael's name and answers the call, putting it on speaker and letting the phone rest on the seat. "Michael, hi!" 

"Hey Chris," Michael says, relaxing back into his office chair. "I was just calling to see how everything went with your boy." 

"Oh." Chris smiles out of reflex. "It's good. Really good. We worked it out, and that wasn't – I hope I never have to punish him again. I know at some point I probably will, but it was so intense. It's been amazing since then, though."

"But he took his punishment well?" Michael asked, smiling. "I'm happy to hear that."

"He did. And we understand each other... about this, at least. And he got a contract, by the way! He's going to be an underwear model. It's so amazing." Chris feels free to laugh giddily and brag about it now. 

"An underwear model huh?" Michael laughs, clearly pleased by how excited Chris is. "Look at you. Dating a model."

"I know, right? I mean, it isn't something he's ever talked about before but... It's perfect for him. You've seen his ass," Chris says, not above bragging.

"I have seen his ass," Michael agrees. "Billboards with his ass displayed across the states – he’ll be amazing at that."

"They'll certainly have to make bigger billboards," Chris jokes. "But he's happy. And when he's happy, I can't be anything but."

"Good to hear that," Michael says. "You two are perfect for each other. Really good. I haven't seen two people work so well together actually."

"Not even you and Adam?" Chris says. "You two are totally our role models."

"Well obviously other than us," Michael concedes with a chuckle.

"Maybe we can do dinner one night next week?" Chris asks. "I owe you. We both do."

"No, no you don't owe us anything at all!" Michael insists. "But I won't say no to dinner. Perhaps something after? If you and your boy are feeling up to it, of course."

"Oh, I think we could be persuaded into it." A night of light fun with their friends is a reward all by itself. 

"To celebrate his _ass_ ets," Michael adds, jokingly.

"Oh, you have to make that joke when he's over, he'll love it." Chris can already picture the way Darren would laugh. 

"Oh I will." Michael pulls out his schedule, looking over it. "Would Friday night work well for you?"

"It does for me, and I think Darren should be free, too. We'll go ahead and say around seven? And I'll let you know if anything comes up," Chris says, knowing he'll need to put it into his own scheduling app as soon as he gets to set. 

"Sounds good," Michael agrees, writing it down into his own book. "Then we'll see you then. You two have a great week."

"You too!" Chris says. He's stuck in traffic so he picks up his phone and hits number one on his favorites list, watching Darren's face pop up. 

"Hey babe," Darren answers, tucking his phone in between his chin. "What's up?"

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Michael. You think you'll be free for dinner with them on Friday night?" Chris makes a turn that takes him a little closer to the lot. 

"I can definitely do that,” Darren answers brightly. 

"We all want to celebrate you," Chris says, smiling. He wishes they were video chatting so he could see Darren's face. 

Darren's face lights up and he can't help the huge smile that blooms on his face. "Boys!" He cooes. "I can't wait."

"Good. Maybe we'll have cake!" Chris lets out a happy sound. “Maybe I’ll even pop out of it.”

Darren makes a strangled laugh. "Yeah...? I think... you should do that."

"Michael and I agreed that it should be all about appreciating your ass," Chris says. "I didn't think you'd complain with my cake jumping."

"Um, a dinner to appreciate me and you jumping out of a cake in what should be a fairly skimpy outfit?" Darren's voice rises as he talks before clearing his throat. "I think that is perfect."

"Well, are you sure?" Chris teases him. 

"Oh I think that should be just fine. I may even be able to help tongue you clean later," Darren teases down the line.

"Oh, fuck." Something inside Chris shifts, a tightening little flare of heat. "You should. You should help me keep clean." 

Darren hums. "Spoils me so good."

Chris turns off his car and waved to one of his cast mates. "Gotta go now, baby. Be good. Text me if you need me, I love you."

"Love you Daddy," Darren says back before hanging up. 

*

Chris is hustled through makeup and wardrobe and then, of course, there's an hour of down time before he actually has to film. He heads to his trailer, checking his phone on the way. He has a new picture message and checks it without thinking, almost dropping his phone when Darren's dick fills the screen.

(Darren had to work and he never likes to get off and work without involving Chris. Plus its his own fault as what Darren uses to get himself off during this private are thoughts about their dinner Friday and more specifically their playing around after with Michael and Adam. Darren can't get the idea of the two dom's, sitting calm and in control while commanding their subs to do whatever they want to each other out of his head.)

The lock on Chris's trailer is flimsy, but it does serve to stop people from barging in, so he clicks it into place and grabs his laptop. If Darren's naked and hard in the middle of the afternoon, Chris has a feeling he knows what's going on. He signs in with the account he still has and pays for monthly and finds _Everett_ in the lineup of shows. 

Darren is laid out on his bed, body oiled and shining under his studio lamps as he takes his time to stroke himself. His mind replays images of Chris, in tall black boots and nothing else, cock hard and sticking straight up as he tells Darren exactly what to do. 

As the chat room fills up with names, Chris grabs his headphones. He leaves one earbud out just in case someone comes knocking, and reaches down to pop open the button of his pants. They're tight, but that's relative in terms of Kurt wardrobe. 

It could be much, much worse. 

He thinks about typing something, but he knows when Darren is looking at the screen and when he isn't, so he waits. The minute Darren's eyes flicker over Chris pounces. 

**AvatarCee:** Hello, gorgeous. It's been a while. 

It's an average sized crowd for a middle of the day show but there is one bonus sticking out glaringly obvious in the middle of the pack of average names. His Chris. 

"Well, well, well," he says, smile growing wide. "So nice to see you around here. Some of you I see its been awhile."

**AvatarCee:** Does that mean us old timers get a special treat? 

"Hmm," Darren pretends like he's thinking about it but a few others chime in in agreement. "I suppose a treat would be allowable. What are you old timers thinking of...?"

A few other people are trying to jump in like he means them, but Chris knows. 

**AvatarCee:** Are you still limber enough to suck yourself?

Darren takes his time looking over the options, pretending to weigh them but as soon as he spots Chris's suggestion his cock twitches on his thigh. 

"Yes. Oh yes... That is definitely something I can still do," he assures with a wink. 

AvatarCee: Do it well enough and I might schedule a private later. ;) 

Chris tugs his cock out. He has a box of kleenex on the table by his couch anyway, and if he's careful enough he might be able to pull this off without wardrobe knowing anything. 

Darren bounces on his bed before flopping back on it and stretching. He moves himself until he's laying on Chris's side of the bed and reaches down to stroke himself while subtly trying to sniff the pillow that still smells like him. 

Chris loves seeing Darren on his side. It gets him going almost more than the actual sight of Darren fucking into his own fist. 

He types out one handed. 

**AvatarCee:** Can't wait to see you sucking that big dick. 

Darren has to move to get the right angle then he takes a last deep sniff before turning and throwing his legs over his head. His back curves and his knees settle by his ears, thighs on either side of his head. His cock dangles in front of him, thick and heavy in between his legs and so close to his mouth. 

It's still every bit as insanely hot to watch now as it was the first time Chris saw Darren do it. He starts to fist his own cock, going quickly so he doesn't end up awkwardly reporting back on set with a hard on.

Darren gets a crick in his neck and in his back if he tries for too long, so he focuses. He pushes his hips as best he can, opening his mouth for his own cock and taking it in. He sucks, hard and fast, cheeks hollowing as he tries to bob as much as he can on his own cock. 

Chris jerks himself off hard and fast, the friction a little harsh but not too much. He spent the first six years of masturbation doing it with no lube (only occasionally hand cream he stole from his mother) so it doesn't really bother him. He's pretty sure he could come from dry humping a pillow if he got to watch Darren sucking himself off while he did it. 

Darren can hear the dings from the webchat going off, but he doesn't bother to check. He's performing for Cee right now and he's going to do it the best he can. He arches his neck more so he can slide his lips further down his cock, taking it all in. 

Chris is close and he can tell from the way that vein on Darren's dick is standing out and the way his toes keep clenching that Darren is close, too. It doesn't do any good but he still whispers encouragingly anyway, "Come on, beautiful, just like that, come for Daddy."

Darren is trying to hold out as long as he can. He can never know when Chris comes, but he hopes if he goes long enough Chris will. With one last suck, Darren can hold off no longer and comes. It surges into his mouth before splattering around his lips, cheeks and chin there is so much of it. 

Chris barely manages to grab a handful of tissues to catch his own come. It's not too much, since he's already gotten off once that morning, but it's enough that otherwise could have been a disaster to his outfit. He wads the issues up and slumps back, dick softening where it rests against his stomach. 

**AvatarCee:** You never disappoint. Good boy.

Darren leaves his face messy as he signs off the webchat, winking at everyone as he goes. He quickly dives for his phone, grabbing it and calling Chris and hoping that he has some time to talk. 

Chris grabs his phone, turning the video on. "God, that was amazing." 

Darren beams at Chris, still covered in the come. "Yeah? You liked that?"

"I loved that. It was amazing. I'll rub your back later if it's hurting you, you earned it," Chris says. 

"Mm, thanks Daddy," Darren murmurs. He watches Chris closely as he begins to lick his lips, cleaning himself off and swallowing his come down. 

"Made such a mess, didn't you? Clean that all up like a good boy." Chris's dick twitches a little at how hot Darren looks. 

Darren's eyes are on Chris as he uses his fingers and his tongue to clean everything up. He's licking his fingers by the time he's done, still smiling at Chris. "Seeing you in the middle of the day is an unusual surprise," Darren comments, stretching out on the bed once more. "What brought on this spontaneity?"

"I had an hour, of which I have about twenty minutes left, before shooting. Some kind of delay. I don't even remember what. There are _always_ delays. But you sent me that picture and I figured you probably had a show, so... who knows how many more of those I'll have the opportunity to catch?" Chris grins. 

Darren chuckles. "For you? Babe there are endless shows." He winks at Chris and folds an arm up, placing it behind his head. "I will always do shows for you. You can go sit in another room and watch me just to get the whole proper experience."

Chris laughs. "I love you. So much." 

Darren smiles at Chris' image. He kisses his fingers and touches Chris' lips on the screen. "I love you too babe." 

"Do you have more privates today?" Chris asks. 

Darren shakes his head. "No more privates. I am thinking about going to the gym, working out a bit." He runs a hand down his chest and over his stomach. He knows his ass is fairly amazing, it got him his jobs afterall, but he thinks that keeping on top of things wouldn't be a bad thing either. 

"You should do that," Chris says, nodding. "Because I'll be here for at least four or five hours. You could pick up something for dinner on your way back and we'll have an excuse not to get out tonight."

An idea pops in Darren's head, something similar to what Chris is saying and he thinks, even better. "I think that might just be perfect," Darren agrees, smiling widely. "Thanks for the inspiration babe."

"Good! Okay, I need to go, so I can get presentable before I have to be back on set. I have this feeling like the hair and makeup people are going to swarm me, they'll know exactly what I was up to." Chris cringes.

Darren grins at Chris. "They'll know you were in your trailer getting off to watching your pornstar boyfriend suck his own cock? You have some interesting hair and makeup people Cee."

"Okay, maybe not that much, just the first part. Not like I think I'm the only one that does that, but the last thing I want is to be known as the actual horny teenager." It might be sad, but Chris would be less ashamed if said porn star boyfriend were there to get off in person. 

"Aww, babe," Darren cooes softly. "You know the horny teenager thing is really hot, right?" He says with a wink. "I mean, I can speak from experience. Its awesome to have a boyfriend that horny." He does understand what bothers Chris with his age, Darren just hopes he can make Chris laugh enough at it for things not to bother him. 

"I'm glad someone benefits, then." Chris knows he needs to say goodbye now, but he wishes he could draw it out longer... or just take Darren with him everywhere. "I'll text you in a little while, okay? Love you."

"Love you too babe," Darren replies, blowing a kiss at the screen. He hangs up and flops back fully on the bed, letting his body relax momentarily before he kicks himself to get up and go change to hit the gym.

Filming goes smoothly for Chris. There are no dance numbers for him today, which always makes the day easier. He really only has to sit and and sway a little and react to Lea belting it out. By now he can do that in his sleep. 

He's just starting to fantasize about dinner and Darren when they finally wrap for the day. Others still have work to do but Chris is set free. He quickly grabs his phone and fires off a message to Darren, _Leaving on time for once, which is practically early._

*

Darren stands in the kitchen, stirring a pot and his hip resting against the counter when his phone goes off, alerting him of a text. He sends one back to Chris saying dinner would be ready and waiting. It isn't often that Darren cooks for them as there isn't much Darren can make but he's willing to give his mothers fish recipe a try.

Chris is expecting bags of takeout on the table when he comes in, but instead he's met with the most amazing smell of what couldn't be anything but homemade cooking. "Am I in the wrong apartment?" He calls out. 

"Ha-ha you're super funny!" Darren calls out, setting plates onto the table. "You should look at being a comic."

"Maybe when I'm past my prime for the acting game. What's considered over the hill now? Twenty-five? Twenty-six?" Chris has to squat down and properly greet Wookie before he's allowed into the kitchen. 

"Twenty-six? That's ancient," Darren teases. "I'll have to swap for a younger model by then." He reaches out, hooking his fingers into Chris's tee shirt and tugging him in for a kiss.

Chris pokes his lip out. "What if I have that crazy Hollywood plastic surgery to keep me young forever?" 

"Yeah but you won't _really_ be young," Darren points out. "And if there is one thing that Hollywood hates it is being fake."

Chris snorts. "If that's what your idea of Hollywood is.... well, I wish that were the reality." He looks over Darren's shoulder. "So, you're cooking. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Felt like it," Darren says with a shrug. He adds two glasses of white wine before gesturing down at the table. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Chris beams at him, letting Darren even go so far as to pull his chair out for him. "Smells amazing." 

"Hopefully it tastes as good," Darren laughs. He sits down next to Chris and grabs his own fork, he waits for Chris to try it and see what he thinks before trying it himself.

"If it doesn't, I'll just have you for dessert. I know you taste good." Chris smirks, but then he takes a bite and his entire expression changes. "Okay, this is really good." 

Darren grins and bounces in his seat. "Yeah?" He asks happily. "Really?" He takes a bite himself and his eyes go wide. "Damn. I made this?"

Chris laughs. "Was this a one time fluke you can never recreate? Because if so, I might cry. I want you to make this at least once a week."

"Once a week?" Darren's eyes widen again. "Uh, see what I can do babe. Gonna try to keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

"Honey, if I could get you pregnant, we'd be in so much trouble right now." Chris takes another bite. 

Darren pauses with his fork halfway to his mouth. "....oh?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"–is this weird?" Chris says, stopping, suddenly nervous. "I just meant - I don't know. The idea of... doing that. It's kind of hot. Oh, god, it's weird, isn't it?" 

"Babe," Darren reaches across the table and grabs his hand. "No, no it's not weird."

Normally when Chris wants to bring up a new kink it happens because he's thought about it and studied it and read up on it online, but... it's not really like _getting your boyfriend pregnant_ is something you can put into google, what with it not being physically possible and all. He's still blushing a little when he clears his throat and nods. "Okay. Good."

Darren nudges his foot against Chris' and just smiles hugely. "You want to get me pregnant," he says quietly.

Chris blushes again. "It sounds so dumb."

"Why do you think it's dumb...?" Darren asks, cocking his head to the side. 

"Because it's not something we could even do. I don't know why it's so hot." Chris shrugs.

Darren squeezes Chris' hand. "I think it's hot too," he reminds Chris. "Something about you being able to like, own my body like that. Cause that to happen..." He says shyly.

"That's exactly what's hot about it," Chris confesses. 

"See? It is hot. I bet there are all sorts of people that find that sort of thing incredibly erotic. Just because I might not, you know, have the parts for it to actually take doesn't mean the idea behind it is any less attractive." Darren picks up Chris' hand and kisses his palm. "I'd love to think of you d–doing that to me," he confesses back. 

"Maybe, some time..." Chris trails off, looking at Darren. His voice drops low, closer to his bedroom voice, his _Sir_ voice. "You can be my little slut, begging for me to breed you."

Darren drops his fork, it clattering against the plate as he moans. "Cee-- _Sir_ \--" he starts, shaking his head. "Fuck. I can't... Yeah, I really, really want that," he admits.

"You do like it, too," Chris says, his last hesitations disappearing. "That works for you."

"Yeah, course it does," he agrees. "You in me, fucking me, making me take everything..." He moans again just thinking about it. "I love everything about it. Fuck--"

"Filling you up and plugging you like I normally do, but for a different reason this time." Chris bites his lip. "It's so hot."

Darren reaches down to subtly palm himself through his jeans, needing to relieve a little pressure in his pants. "Fuck, yeah it is Cee," he admits, biting down on his lip. 

"Would you beg for it?" Chris asks. The food is still amazing but suddenly he's hungry for something else. 

"Fuck, yeah I would," Darren agrees fervently. "Would beg so much for it, Daddy."

Chris grins. "You call me Daddy while I give you a baby?" 

"Yeah," Darren agrees. "My baby daddy," he adds, biting down on his bottom lip.

As much as Chris thinks he should find it silly, his dick still twitches hearing that. Then something occurs to him and he laughs. "They won't take my gay card away for this, will they? I mean–breeding isn't exactly in the contract."

Darren giggles. "They gave you a card?" He slips out of his seat and moves over to Chris, sitting in his lap.

"And no, I don't think so. I mean, not all guys have dicks." Darren adds with a light shrug.

Chris stops and thinks about that for a moment, and then shrugs. "Well, I guess we're just learning new things about each other, aren't we?"

Darren presses a kiss to Chris' lips. "That we are," he agrees. "Now, about this dinner..." He picks up Chris fork and spears a bit of the fish before feeding it to him. "Let your baby mama help you out a bit."

Chris grins as he takes the bite. "As long as you don't start trying to make Joey be our baby." Wookie shuffles in and starts to whine, looking up at the table. 

"I'm sorry, are you here to remind us that we already have a baby?" Chris asks her. She puts a paw on his leg and whines again.

"Aw baby girl," Darren cooes. He reaches down to pet her, scratching behind her ears. "You are our special baby girl."

"Don't feed her any fish," Chris warns. Darren and Joey are the suckers who give in to her puppy eyes. "She knows you love her, you don't have to buy her affection with food."

Wookie tries harder to get a bit of food and Darren wants to cave, but Chris is watching him. "It's not fair, those eyes of hers," Darren sulks, having to actually look away for fear of caving.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Chris says, smiling. 

"I wouldn't have the foggiest idea," Darren says as straight-faced as he can. He turns slightly to look at Wookie, whispering from behind his hand, "Girl, you are on your own now."

"She's out of luck with me anyway," Chris says. "This is actually too good to share. Sorry, girl." 

Darren shrugs down at Wookie. "Sorry baby girl, you'll have to wait for Joey to get home with take out." He turns back to Chris and grabs another bite on his fork, offering it to him before taking his own bite off of Chris' plate. "Glad this turned out so well."

Underneath the table, Chris hooks their ankles together. "Do we have any of the cheesecake left? You know, to actually eat tonight." 

"We ate it last time too," Darren points out, waggling his eyebrows. "Just, perhaps not right off of a plate."

"Off a plate this time. I found cheesecake in places I don't even want to talk about when I showered this morning." Chris cringes. 

"I could have licked it clean for you," Darren teases.

"I think you tried, you just got distracted and ended up making a different kind of mess you had to lick clean." Chris smirks at him. 

"Hm, true," Darren admits. "In my defense, it was also white and got everywhere. It is easy to confuse the two." 

Chris snorts. "I love you. You're an idiot, and I love you, because you're my idiot."

Darren blinks. "You know, pretty sure I was insulted there–" he starts to say, but is quickly cut off by Chris's lips on his. Darren shrugs and kisses Chris back. 

"My _easily distracted_ idiot." Chris scoots away, slipping out of his chair and grabbing both of their now empty plates. 

"Careful or I might become easily distracted later when I'm playing with something else," Darren warns. He watches Chris rinse off the plates, slotting them in the dishwasher before returning to the table and to him. "Wouldn't want my attention to wander then, would you?"

Chris grab Darren's hands and pulls him in. "No. I want all your attention on me."

"Ooh, all on you, huh?" Darren grins and pulls his hands out of Chris', wrapping them around Chris' neck. "Anything else you want all on you?"

Chris runs his hands up and down Darren's back. "You. Your body." His hands drop down to grope Darren's ass. 

"Well Mr. Colfer," Darren says, wiggling his ass back into Chris' hands before taking one of Chris' hands and holding it in his own. "I think that can be arranged." He tugs on Chris' hand and begins to pull him back towards their bedroom.

*

Darren whistles to himself as he drives down the street towards where he knows Chris will be filming today. He has this all planned out. Chris left early this morning, knowing he would be needed early on set today and Darren is banking on him being so busy he doesn't notice the familiar car pulling up nearby. 

Wookie wiggles and whines from her place in the backseat and Darren just shushes her. "We'll see Daddy soon baby girl, calm down," Darren assures her as he parks near a set of trailers. He has a picnic basket tucked into the front seat, complete with multiple Diet Cokes, and an adorable puppy. 

He knows there is no way he can be turned away. 

Darren is familiar enough on set that he isn't even questioned, just pointed in the right direction. There are occasional squeals at how adorable Wookie is (which she accepts with the grace and wiggles that become a pup of her age) and a few snickers at what people are assuming is a mid-day booty call but it is definitely much more than that. Darren is taking him on a in-work picnic. 

He’d had to do a quick call to set to clear when Chris would be available and if Zach would spare him for an hour or so, but Darren chalks it up to his limitless powers of persuasion that he was able to get it done. He’s a man with a plan and there isn’t anything he can’t get done. 

Chris has already filmed two scenes and barely had time for a break during which he'd only eaten enough to keep himself from getting lightheaded in the two hours of rigorous choreography. He's shaping up, extending his endurance levels, but the rehearsals are still killer on him. His legs are sore and he's already drafting the text he'll send to Darren angling for a nice bath when he gets home. The tub in their apartment isn't exactly five star hotel quality, but with the right tender hand to draw it and warm body to lean against while he's in it, it'll still get the job done. 

He doesn't hear it at all when the big double doors to the dance space opens. He's too busy trying to nail a twisty-hop dance move with Zach's help. 

Darren busts into the dance studio, all smiles on his face. He spots Chris immediately, a bit sweaty with hair flopping onto his forehead but still looking every bit the gorgeous man Darren loves. "Hey babe, someone was beginning to miss you with all those long night shoots," he teases, Wookie already straining at the end of her leash. 

Chris immediately drops out of the shimmy he'd been in. His whole face lights up and he would never admit it but he sort of squeals, "Baby!" and makes a beeline straight for... his baby. He drops to his knees, thankful for the rehearsal pads, and lets Wookie cover his face in slobbery puppy kisses. 

He can hear people laughing behind him, but he doesn't even care. 

Darren sighs, releasing the leash and letting Wookie whimper and wiggle and cover Chris in kisses. "The thanks I get," he mumbles, shaking his head. A few of Chris' co-workers look over to see what is going on, one of the guys waving a hand in salute to which Darren responds, waving. 

Chris stands up and leans over to Darren, giving him a solid but workplace-friendly kiss on the mouth. "Hi. That was a Wookie-flavored kiss, hope you don't mind." 

He wraps his arms around Darren for a hug that lasts longer than the kiss did. 

Darren laughs and scrunches his nose at him. "Not bad, prefer Cee flavoured kisses though," he admits quietly where only Chris can hear him. 

"I hope you prefer Cee scented hugs, because I've been dancing to Four Minutes for about four Hours now and I'm drenched. Sorry." He makes a face and holds his t-shirt away from himself. 

Darren's grin is almost predatory as he looks at Chris. "Oh trust me babe, I like that." He wiggles his eyebrows and grabs a hold of Wookie's leash again least she get interested and wander off and into things. 

Zach walks over and claps Chris on the shoulder. "Well, what convenient timing, I find myself in need of a break... oh, should we say, an hour?" 

"Of course, of course," Darren agrees, nodding along. "Sounds perfect to me. Sir, if you would?" Darren asks, playing and offering Chris his arm to take. 

"Oh - well." Chris loops his arm through Darren's. He talks as they walk. "Are you hungry, did you want to raid craft services? I doubt they'll have anything that good left, but I'm pretty sure I've earned the junk food calories today. On my god, my thighs - if they didn't already get a nightly workout, I'd be dead now." 

Darren's tongue peeks out to wet his lips. "Babe, you're not allowed to talk about the state of your thighs right now, you know that," he whines. "Besides, I've got another surprise for you and if we focus on thighs I'll get derailed." Darren takes Chris' hand in his and tugs him along towards his trailer where there are a few picnic benches clustered around outside and the picnic basket resting on top, waiting for them.

"Ooh, surprise?" Chris bounces a little, then winces. "We're getting back to the thigh thing after the surprise, though." To Chris, the thigh thing is hopefully a massage, but Darren doesn't need to know that yet. 

"Mm, oh yeah," Darren growls low, under his breath as he watches Chris bounce his way over to the picnic basket. "There isn't too much in there," Darren warns as Chris begins to open it. "I didn't want to make you sick with all the dancing you've been doing but some chicken salad and some cheese and crackers... Some of the chocolate nibs you like..." Darren names as Chris pulls all of the items out. 

"Oh my god, it's perfect. I love it. I love you." Chris drops down onto the little couch in his trailer and pops open the tub of chicken salad. "Best boyfriend ever." 

Wookie gets unleashed and set free in the space. She busies herself sniffing every available surface, proving her value as an intrepid explorer. 

Darren's smile widens, turning goofy. "I'll never get tired of hearing that," he says, flopping back onto the couch next to Chris and opening his mouth for a bit of cracker and chicken salad. 

Wookie continues exploring around the trailer, nosing at anything she can. She startles when a costume jacket slides off of a chair at her nosing and sends her backpedaling quickly. She starts huffing at the offending garment, barking at it finally when it won't move at her huffing. 

"Baby girl, it is a jacket," Darren stresses, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, it might be a scary jacket." Chris reaches over and picks it up to satisfy her. "Actually, look at this pattern - it's terrifying. I can't believe I have to wear this stuff." 

Darren chuckles as Chris smooths the fabric out and lays it back onto a nearby table. "You saying our pup has particular fashion sense?" Darren teases him. "Considering the state of any closet in our house, I don't know where she would have picked it up." 

Darren kisses Chris' cheek as he sits back down. "I still think you look sexy."

"You just like the tight pants." Chris leans over and kisses Darren. "Now that one is chicken salad flavored. But it's your fault. Also it's delicious." 

"Oh, I absolutely love the tight pants," Darren agrees. "They're one of my favourite things." He grins ridiculously back at Chris and kisses him once more. "Mm, glad you like it, now feed me more."

Chris gets more chicken salad on a cracker and feeds it to Darren. "That's fair, I guess. You made it, I feed it to you? Teamwork." 

The picnic is good, and seeing Darren and Wookie unexpectedly is amazing. But Chris is most happy with the fact that it was a surprise, that Darren planned it. That Darren wanted to see him enough to plan it. 

Darren crunches down on the cracker and flicks his tongue against the pads of Chris' fingers as he pulls back. "Thanks babe," he replies with a wide smile. "Let me help you out." He takes his time loading up another cracker before feeding it to Chris, enjoying the pleasure he's getting from it. 

Chris settles with one leg tucked under him. "You gonna help me out with the shower after?" 

Darren's ears definitely perk up at that word. "Shower? As in slippery, wet, naked, sudsy Cee? Fuck yeah I'm gonna help with that."

"In the cramped, tiny, barely big enough for one person trailer shower... I mean, it might be a challenge." Chris says it casually, knowing Darren will take the bait. 

"Yeah? I'm a small dude," Darren starts. "Except where it counts. And you know where it counts don't you babe?" He stands up and turns, twerking his ass in front of Chris' face. 

Chris laughs and slaps his ass. "I know all the places where it counts."

"Ooh yeah Daddy," Darren shakes it back at him before moving and sliding into his lap. "You know what I like don't you?"

Chris puts the lunch aside and wraps his arms around Darren from behind. He can easily hook his chin onto Darren's shoulder. "I know exactly what my baby likes." 

Wookie - who will come to any and every pet name cooed in the right tone - perks up and starts to paw her way with puppy clumsyness onto the couch. 

"Noooo, Wookie, no," Darren groans as Wookie wiggles and paws at Chris' leg incessantly. Darren groans because he knows how Chris is with his baby girl and now Darren won't get any play time. He pouts as Chris leans past him to tug Wookie up onto the couch where she proceeds to try to squirm in between Chris and Darren to get to Chris' face. 

"Cockblocked by the cute," Chris informs Darren, apologetically.

Then he yelps because Wookie smells sweat and wants to investigate and somehow that ends up with Chris taking a cold, wet nose to the crotch. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Darren says, pulling her back. "I'm the only one who sticks their nose there." 

Chris laughs. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Your other father is getting jealous again. You know fragile his ego is."

Darren huffs and puts hands on either side of Chris' face and focuses his attention back on his own face. "Focus back on me dear," he says with a nod.

Chris leans forward and nips at Darren's bottom lip. "Bossy. Do I need to put you in the time out corner?" 

Darren's mouth falls open immediately at Chris' bite, opening for more. "Ooh time out corner hm?" Darren thinks about it, there could be spankings in the time out corner and he likes those. 

Chris playfully pops Darren on his ass, or as close as he can get to it in this position. "It's not punishment if you like it..." He pushes Darren against the back of the couch a little more roughly and leans down to tease at Darren's lip with his teeth again. He loves his pliant Darren gets like this. If he were a cat, he'd be purring. 

Darren groans and just opens up underneath Chris' touch. "Fuck, Cee," he groans, writhing back and forth on the couch. His hands go automatically to Chris' hips as he just holds him there to rock up into him.

"So," Darren says, panting slightly in between nips and sucks from Chris to Darren's neck. "Filming end of season one soon aren't you?" His question goes up at the end as Chris finds a particularly good spot and begins to really work at it with his teeth. 

"No marks," Chris warns, tapping Darren lightly on the back of his head before he lets his fingers play through the curls there. "I have to go back into makeup after this. And - yeah. Last episode, mm, couple weeks from now? They said we'd get the scripts at the end of this week." 

"Oooh, that means I get to pick your brain about what happens don't I?" Darren teases. He pulls back from kissing up and down Chris' neck, knowing only too well how violent the set make-up artists can get. He's not looking for a run in like last time. 

Chris laughs. "Well, I guess we'll see? I don't think Kurt sees too much action this season, but you know... they're already starting to talk about next season. Apparently over the summer they're auditioning some guys..."

Darren's ears seem to perk up at that. "Action...? Guys...?" He looks at Chris and narrows his eyes slightly. "You know things," he accuses. 

"I know nothing, officially," Chris swears. "But I promise you'll be the first person I turn to to break my non-disclosure agreement when I do know something."

"Ugh!" Darren groans, flopping back dramatically onto the couch. "What's the point of you being in the show if you don't tell me the gossip and the rumours Christopher," he whines. 

"That's all I know! I swear!" Chris crawls over to Darren and snuggles in beside him. "Just that they're auditioning some guys and the role might have to do with Kurt."

"Auditioning some guys..." Darren turns his head a bit to the side so he can look at Chris. "Are they cute guys?"

"I don't know!" Chris laughs. "They're not running them by me first. I'm sure if it really is some kind of boyfriend thing, they'll call me in for chemistry tests at some point. But that'll be a couple months away, at least. Don't worry." 

He leans over and kisses what he can easily reach, which happens to be Darren's jaw.

"Ooh, chemistry tests," Darren teases, turning his jaw so that Chris can get a bit more skin. "What if I asked to audition, huh? What if they had me come do some chemistry tests with you?" Darren thrusts his hips at Chris so he knows exactly what sort of chemistry tests he's talking about. 

"I think you and I are more suited to HBO. Or skinemax..." Chris laughs, arm still draped lazily over Darren. "Not sure our chemistry can be tamed for network television."

"We have wild, unbridled chemistry," Darren agrees, wrapping his arm around Chris' chest and snuggling in. "Passionate." He places a gentle kiss to the underside of Chris' jaw, keeping it chaste to not leave a mark. 

"We'd explode the camera lens. Melt it right away." Chris smiles. "I don't think I could handle having to act like I'd just met you and weren't already madly in love."

"Maybe you'd fall in love at first glance. Like you did in real life," Darren teases, bopping him on the tip of the nose. 

"I think it would be an awfully boring show if Kurt fell into a happy life as quickly as I did." 

"I don't think I'd mind watching Kurt be happy," Darren says softly. "Though seeing you fall in love with someone else..." He trails off, making a face.

"When... I guess, if, I have to act like that... I'll be able to pull it off well. Just by... thinking of you, in my head." Chris rubs his hand back and forth over Darren's chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

Darren's face softens and he leans in, pressing a kiss to Chris' lips. "You're..." Darren sighs and shake his head. "So unbelievable."

"I want to make sure it's realistic. So I guess I better get in lots of practice at acting like I'm insanely, head over heels in love with you." Chris says, mouth still against Darren's. He punctuates it with another kiss.

"No complaints here at all babe," Darren agrees, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist.

Chris whines a little. "I need to get up soon. Only had an hour..." 

He doesn't move.

"No babe no," Darren whines. "Stay with me."

Chris grabs his phone and looks at the time read out. "Half an hour. So... cuddle for fifteen, then fastest shower ever?" 

"Mm, cuddles forever," Darren decides instead.

Wookie abandons the shoe neither of them had noticed she'd been chewing (Chris's shoe, luckily, not Costume's) and takes up the end of the couch, her fuzzy belly butting up against their feet. She lets out a wiggly puppy yawn and flops down fast asleep. "Clearly she agrees," Chris says. "But I can't keep her in kibble or you in pizza if we cuddle forever."

"Did you forget? I have a world class ass babe," Darren reminds him with a smirk. "Pretty soon it will be keeping us all in kibble." He adds a little shake of his booty just to tease.

"How will you work modeling into this cuddle forever plan, though?" Chris asks.

"They can take modeling pictures of us cuddling. We'd sell millions," Darren nods decisively. 

"I think we're too clothed for it to make big bucks," Chris says. 

Darren gives Chris a lazy shrug. "People all have different kinks," he teases, winking at Chris before leaning forward and nipping his bottom lip. "Besides, wouldn't anyone pay just to get to look at how gorgeous we are together?" He tangles their limbs together, legs and arms all around each other.

"Mm," Chris hums, agreeing with Darren. He feels lazy and drowsy and like he could stay right here forever. 

Darren tips Chris' head back and takes his time nibbling gently on the soft skin under his jaw. He keeps his teeth gentle, making sure not to make marks on Chris' bruise-prone skin. 

"Okay." Chris sighs, pushing himself up. "I have to go get ready. You want to stick around and watch filming, though? They're getting me in a cheerleader outfit..."

Darren turns his head so fast that his neck practically snaps. "You're-- what--??" He asks, eyes widening. 

Chris starts to strip for his shower, tossing his fragrant rehearsal shirt onto Darren's head. "It's not a skirt, don't get too excited."

Darren groans. The shirt is a bit sweaty and smells very much like worked up-sweaty Chris and Darren likes that smell. His pants grow a bit tighter and he reaches down to adjust himself as he is also bombarded with the mental image of his boyfriend in a tiny cheerleader skirt. 

"Babe you can't tease me like that," Darren whines, his brow furrowing as his eyes run up and down Chris' body hungrily. 

"No skirt," Chris continues, pants and briefs coming off. "But tight pants..." 

He steps into the tiny little bathroom and starts the water in the even tinier shower stall. 

Darren groans loudly, head dropping back. "Fuck--" He takes a second and adjusts himself before launching off the couch and towards Chris' tiny bathroom. "Any room for a tiny dude?" He asks, sticking his head into the bathroom and looking around. "Mmm, wet and sudsy Cee."

"You can squeeze in but only so you can wash my hair. No fooling around. They'll know exactly what was doing on." Chris scoots forward. There actually is barely room for Darren. 

Darren sighs but he knows how little time Chris has and he wouldn't want to really do anything to jeopardize his job. He quickly shirks out of his clothes and slides into the shower behind Cee, wrapping his arms around his chest and hugging him close. 

"I like you best when you're slippery," Darren whispers into his ear, placing a kiss to the spot behind it he knows Chris loves so much. 

"You can get me slippery in all the places you want later," Chris promises. His words fade into a moan as Darren's fingers start to dig into his scalp. 

"Just remember later when you're exhausted and your feet hurt and I'm horny and humping your leg after watching you be a cheerleader that you said this," Darren cautions. He pours a bit more shampoo into his hands and works it through the back and then the front of Chris' hair. 

"I didn't say how much of an active participant I would be in it," Chris says. "Just that you have open permission to do whatever you want to me tonight, even if I'm half asleep." 

Darren raises an eyebrow. "Oh...?" This isn't quite something they've talked about and Darren is beginning to think it should be. 

"I mean... I know we talked about me being the one to fuck you while you were asleep, but... I think right now I'm much more likely to be the one passed out." Chris leans back against Darren's chest and runs his hands over Darren's back, down his ass. 

"You'd like that...?" Darren checks, looking up at him. "Don't think you have to just lay there and you know, take it, if you don't want to."

The corner of Chris' mouth twitches. "I can prove to you that I can still top from the bottom, even in my sleep." 

Darren's mouth falls open and he laughs. "Babe, I don't doubt it for a fucking second," he assures Chris. Leaning in, he catches Chris' bottom lip in a kiss, tasting clear, clean water through the kiss. 

Chris grins into the kiss. "Now, back to your job." He wiggles his shoulders, sending suds of shampoo down his neck. 

Darren chuckles but goes back to rubbing behind Chris' ears and then down his neck, massaging his scalp. He took his time before tipping Chris' head back and then running hsi fingers back through to make sure all of the suds were out of Chris' hair. 

Chris wants nothing more than to linger with Darren, but he limits it to a few kisses while he soaps up the necessary areas and de-funks himself. He lets Darren help him dry off and get a few more gropes in. "You want to walk Wookie while I'm in hair and makeup? I don't think they'll want her in there." 

"Sounds good. Here let me help you out." Darren "helps" Chris out of the shower, making sure to get in a few extra gropes as he goes by. 

Chris laughs and shoves him away. "You're less and less helpful, you know..." 

He dresses in shorts and a t-shirt, since he'll just be re-dressed in a few minutes anyway. 

"I think you meant "incredibly integral to my day to day processes", Darren changes. "Right?"

"You're integral to many things, baby," Chris says, smacking him on the lips before he steps out the door. "I'll send someone for you when we're on set. Don't let her pee on anything expensive!" 

He leaves Darren in the trailer and goes through his hair and makeup routine. The outfit is... tight. It's definitely tight. It's not a skirt, but he thinks Darren will like it. 

Darren takes his time drying off and then re-dressing before snapping the leash on to Wookie's collar and leading her out of the trailer. "Come on baby girl, we don't want to get Daddy in trouble and have you eat something he can't afford to replace. Yet." 

Chris meets back up with Amber to run through rehearsal once on set quickly and then he pulls a PA aside to go find Darren. He's actually nervous - Darren's never seen him do a musical number before. It's not like he's singing anything live, but his voice will be booming through the audio system and there are a lot of people gathered watching. 

He sees Darren when he slips in, Wookie back in Chris's trailer. 

The set is decked out for a pep rally and extra's mill around as students as the cameras set up. Darren flashes Chris a grin and a thumbs up as he hits his mark with Amber, both of them kneeling on the ground. 

Darren has seen Chris in quite a few outfits. Many his own and a good number of them Kurt's but this one is something new. It's red and tight and Chris' ass looks amazing in a way that Darren has always known but so rarely been able to convince Chris to flaunt. His hair is messy and his cheeks are flushed and he looks less like Kurt and more like the Cee he knows. Darren has to reach down to subtly adjust himself as the director calls for quiet and playback. 

Chris knows he can't keep his eyes on Darren the entire performance, but as soon as they've finished going through it all the way through that's the first place his eyes go. He sweeps his hair back from his face and beams proudly at what he sees in Darren's eyes. 

Darren laughs. "Well, they keep it warm or else we wouldn't sell many briefs I don't think. No one wants to buy sexy underwear from a guy who has shrinkage," he says, his nose wrinkling in distaste. 

Darren is biting down on his lip and there is a red flush high in his cheeks. He can't move. He wants to move, wants to go to Chris and grab him and praise him for how amazing he is but Darren is afraid that the bulge in his jeans will become far more obvious to people who don't know him if he moves from where he is. 

Chris heads straight for Darren while they break to reset a few things. He doesn't make Darren move, just leans over the little barrier Darren is behind and whispers in his ear, "I can do the dance for you privately at home."

Darren groans softly in the back of his throat. "God babe, yeah?" he asks hopefully. "I wanna see you move..."

Chris looks Darren over carefully and when he speaks again there's a crisp edge to his voice. "Calm down here, though. You have to behave and not embarrass me. If you can manage that, I'll dance for you as your reward."

Eyes widening, Darren stares at Chris slightly before nodding and swallowing. "Yes sir, I won't embarrass you," he promises. He won't, he knows he won't. He'll keep control of himself until Chris is back home with him and then he'll drop to his knees and grab for those amazing hips and that even more brilliant ass. 

"I know you will," Chris says, smiling at him. He leans in closer and presses a kiss to Darren's cheek. While he's there he whispers, "Because you're Daddy's good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir," he replies back respectfully. He doesn't reach out and grab at Chris' hips. He doesn't check to see how tight the material is over his ass and he doesn't slide a hand up under the shirt like he wants to. He just lets Chris pull back and watches him walk away, an exaggerated sway to his hips that makes Darren sigh happily.

* 

It takes almost four hours for them to finish filming the scene. Chris is exhausted by the end of it. He's sore and exhausted and hungry for real food and desperate for his bed.

Darren has wandered away, keeping an eye on Chris the entire time but striking up a conversation with one of the cameramen in between shots. He's there at Chris' side with a towel and a bottle of water as soon as the director shouts cut and there's a jovial shout after "thats a wrap!"

"You were amazing," Darren gushes as he snuggles into Chris' side. He enjoys how sweaty and red Chris still is.

"I messed up at least four of the takes," Chris says, but it's token protest. He is proud of the moves he'd pulled off there, and even more proud that they let him sing in a range that wouldn't split glass. "Did it sound okay?"

"You sounded amazing," Darren agrees. He presses a kiss to his cheek and nuzzles his nose against his temple, his tongue peeking out to taste the bit of salty sweat there. "Looked even better too."

Chris laughs. "I'm surprised you didn't leave halfway through. God, that took forever." 

"What you think I would leave when you're writhing your hips around in those tight polyester pants?" Darren chuckles and shakes his head. "Never going to leave when I can see that."

"Well, come with me now and you can see those tight polyester pants hit the floor." Chris winks and then starts toward his trailer. 

Darren quickens his pace and follows along behind Chris and up the trailer steps. He grabs at Chris' ass, fingers squeezing as soon as they make it into the trailer. Wookie is up and barking, jumping off the sofa at the return of his daddies. 

"Hey, girlie." Chris has to stop and greet her. "Are you bored in here? You didn't chew up anything Daddy can't replace, now did you?" 

Chris is relieved to see a lack of shredded script pages, so he considers it a win.

"Yes, yes, hi baby girl," Darren agrees. "Now can we go back to the part about striping off these incredibly tight wardrobe pants? I want to see what you're wearing underneath them."

Chris laughs. "Oh, I forgot, you've never seen them. Yeah, they're... ah. Special." 

He gets the top off first, hanging it up neatly, and then undoes the pants and makes sure they aren't going to wrinkle either. Then he turns around to get Darren's reaction. 

Darrens brow furrows as he stares at Chris. "Um. Cee," he says a bit worriedly. "Babe, I know what it looks like and I know the size of the bulge it has to make, trust me I am intimately familiar with that shape, so keep that in mind when I ask you-- where did you put it and what did you do with it?" His voice creeps perilously close to a whine as he looks up at Chris' face.

Chris laughs, reaching down to cup himself. It is... shockingly smooth down there, but in a very television safe way. "Don't worry. It's still there. Slightly battle-weary from four hours in these things, but it's there." 

He hooks his fingers into the waistband and peels them down, everything dropping into place from where it had been tucked away. "Oh, god. Getting these off is the best feeling ever." 

Darren groans in relief, his body sagging. "Whew," he agrees. "And they're... okay? Need me to check them over? Make sure everything is in working order after that?"

Chris grins. "If you want. With your mouth. On your knees, maybe?" He pretends like it's a suggestion, though they both know it isn't. He spreads his legs a little more, balls swinging free - slightly sweaty, sticking to his thighs at first, and then swaying. His cock is soft and there's a pink imprint where a line of stitching in the underwear ran across it too tightly, matching imprints above his public hair and in the creases of his thighs. 

Darren doesn't need to be told twice. He falls to his knees, the noise loud in the small trailer but Darren really doesn't care. He crawls over to Chris, hands going to his hips, small, slim hips and curling around them as he leans in to nose over the inside of Chris' thighs. He whimpers softly, nose brushing up against Chris' cock. He's sweaty and tacky and smells musky, like a worked up man and Darren actually groans as he gets his tongue licking up the inside of Chris' thigh to taste it. 

Chris bites his lip. He's trying to stay soft - to show off some of that stamina and self control he's developed over the past year with Darren - but it's definitely not easy with Darren's face right there. 

"God you smell so good," Darren moans, his voice muffled as he continues to nose along the inside of Chris' thigh until he gets to the spot right behind his balls where Chris smells so good. Darren breathes him in and then uses a hand to steady Chris as he begins to kitten lick at the sweat-salty skin right there.

"Oh, god... just like that..." Chris encourages him, reaching down to palm himself, squeezing his dick a little and then lifting it and his balls out of the way so Darren can get at him better. 

Darren whines and his hands slide back and around from Chris' hips to his ass. His fingers dig into the weighty flesh as he begins to pry the cheeks apart, his tongue sliding back further, still tasting and licking at the sweat on his skin. 

"Wait," Chris says, turning and kneeling on the couch so he can brace himself on the back of it. Darren can't get at his cock as easily now but Chris wants his mouth somewhere else, anyway.

"God, yes," Darren agrees. He lets Chris move and then his fingers return to Chris' ass, eagerly pulling the cheeks apart so he can see Chris' pink hole so much better. "Oh yeah," he growls softly before leaning forward and pressing the tip of his tongue to the hole and licking up and down at the salty skin there.

"Filthy," Chris says, gasping delightedly. "Oh, god, you're such a dirty little boy, wanting Daddy's asshole like that." 

"Yeah I am," Darren agrees, going back to the task at hand. He licks and licks, slurping sounds filling the trailer, saliva covering Darren's mouth. His tongue runs back up to the tight pucker, tracing over the edge as he tries to then work the tip in ever so slightly. 

Chris cups his cock and feels it start to fatten up under the double assault of his own fist and Darren's tongue. "Eat me out and then suck me of," Chris says, just to let Darren hear the words.   
Darren whines and pushes his tongue in deeper. His face is pressed into Chris' ass, his cheeks pressing on Darren's face but he tries to move closer and get to more. He feels a strange hunger as he tries to lick Chris wide open and eat as much of him as he can. 

Chris tugs harder on himself. "Yeah, just like that, get in there."

He shifts forward, knees digging into the flimsy cushions, and drops his head to his crossed arms. He can feel Darren's tongue, warm and wet and deep in him, as deep as it can go, and he can't stop from rocking back into it a little. He starts to grunt softly under his breath with every tiny push back. 

Darren's fingers dig harder into the soft skin on Chris' hips as he presses his face in as close as it can go. His own cock is straining in his jeans but he puts it out of his mind, focusing entirely on Chris' pleasure. He pulls his tongue out and then thrusts it back in, spearing Chris over and over and fucking him with the tip of his tongue. He pulls one hand back to rub a knuckle right behind Chris' balls and over the outside of his prostate. 

Chris groans deep enough that anyone passing by can probably hear him. He really hopes no one is walking by, but not badly enough to quiet himself. "Fuck me, fuck your daddy with that dirty tongue," he orders, hand flying on himself now. 

Darren's fingers rub at the outside of Chris' prostate as Darren pushes as close as he can sticking his tongue as far into Chris as possible, until all Darren can smell, all he can taste is Chris and his sweat and how good it is. 

Darren is so close to coming himself and he hasn't even touched his cock. He subtly moves to stand up on his knees so he can rub himself off against the couch. Any bit of friction feels amazing. 

"Have to, fuck, gonna come-" Chris turns abruptly, still kneeling on the couch. He cups Darren's chin with one hand and aims his cock with the other, managing just in time for thick come to jolt out, hitting Darren's chin and his cheek and painting over his lips. 

Darren goes still, mouth falling open so Chris can hit his face with his load. "Fuck, babe," Darren moans as another small bit dribbles out of the tip of Chris' dick and drips down his cheek. His eyes close, huge smile on his face, as he reaches down, grinding the heel of his palm into his own cock still in his jeans. 

"Come up here and do that," Chris says, pulling Darren from where he's kneeling onto the floor to settle in Chris's lap. "Jerk yourself off. You can come all over me, we'll shower together here." 

He leans in and starts to lick up his own come from Darren's face, getting a bit on his tongue and then feeding it to Darren in a wide open kiss. 

Darren opens his mouth wide, letting Chris lick right into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. His fingers scramble to undo the fly of his jeans, his cock spilling out, already hard and sticky in his hands. Steadying himself in Chris' lap, it only takes him a few eager thrusts, his cock rubbing against Chris' stomach, before he's coming all over his chest and stomach.

Chris loves the feeling of Darren coming all over him. There's so much, dripping, and he's so glad he has febreeze and fabric cleaner here, but it's so worth it for the mess. 

Darren pants and slumps against Chris, panting into his neck as he lets Chris hold him up. He's too tired to try to move just yet, he's still feeling like jelly all over. 

Chris holds Darren close to him, cuddling and cradling him. "Mm, so good." He kisses Darren's shoulder, his neck, up his jaw, lavishing praise and attention on him. 

Darren has to take some time to breathe, letting Chris just lavish him all over with attention. "I love you," he mumbles, nuzzling into the side of Chris' face until he's able to catch Chris' lips with his own and kiss him back slowly. 

"Love you so much." Chris smiles against Darren's mouth. "Perfect, so perfect for daddy."

"Mm, you know I try," Darren replies. They cuddle close on the couch until the mess between their bellies gets to be a bit too much and too sticky. "I think it may be time for that shower," Darren sighs, slowly peeling himself away from Chris. "And then home?"

"Yeah. We can grab dinner on the way. I think it feels like a good evening to spend in bed." Chris gets to his feet, wincing at the mess over him, dying and flaking in some spots and congealing where there's more collected. "Oh. Oh, ew. Yes, shower, now."

"Not what you were saying earlier," Darren reminds him, snickering to himself as he follows Chris to the showers.

They manage to both squeeze themselves in again, laughing and pressed in almost so close that they can't get the soap between them. "Oh, god," Chris laughs. "This is why we have a nice big bedroom at home. Well, not that big - but we're totally get a big bedroom when we get a new house."

"A big bedroom and a big bathroom? One that will fit my big butt?" Darren teases. He's pressed up back against the tile wall on one side and he knows Chris is pressed up against the tile on his. It isn't really a lot of room to maneuver at all. 

Chris tries to peer over Darren's shoulder to check out the rear end situation. He hums thoughtfully before he says, "Both." 

Darren rolls his eyes but grins. "You like my big, fat butt," he coos, leaning in to drop a kiss to Chris' lips. 

"I love your chunky, delicious ass." Chris smirks and grabs two generous handfulls. 

Darren tilts his head to nuzzle at the underside of Chris' jawline. The water falls down around them, warm and wet and Darren feels quite content just where he is. "Mm, you say the sweetest things babe."

Chris realizes that too much time with Darren in a shower and it'll just lead to round two, so he hurries up the actual cleaning process and then shoves Darren out. "Go find me something to wear."

"Fine, fine," Darren sighs and slides past Chris and out of the shower, grabbing towels for both of them. Darren takes his time finding Chris some clothes and grabbing something for himself. He figures, some food on the way home, grabbing it and taking it home, having a whole night of it, sounds perfect. 

*

Chris waits until Darren has left and then calls the nearest florist. 

He's been trying to set this up for days but it was surprisingly hard to find a subtle way of getting the address to where he works. He'd finally swiped the phone number from Darren's phone and called himself, explaining what he wanted to do and why. The receptionist had been delighted to oblige. 

Once the florist picks up, he places an order for a bouquet. "Um - something that's kind of manly, but... says congratulations I love you and I'm glad I'm with you and you have an amazing ass?" 

He has to wait for the guy on the other end of the line to stop laughing. "Uh, I can't say we have an arrangement specifically for that, but I think I can set you up, dude." 

"Perfect," Chris says. He doesn't know much about flowers so he's happy to let someone else make the creative choices. It's the thought that counts, anyway. And the money - which he's more than happy to pay. 

Darren arrives at work and is immediately ushered into a dressing room and handed a pair of tiny black briefs.

"No slowly working into it huh?" He teases looking at the scrap of fabric.

"Oh come on," Alyssa the account manager teases. "This should be practically covered for you after your last job ."

Darren rolls his eyes but goes and changes. He has to tug at the soft, stretchy material to make sure his package is fully covered. The briefs are small and barely cover him completely

"They're a bit small," he starts, coming back out.

Alyssa looks him up and down before nodding. "Perfect fit."

Chris is by his phone desperately hoping that Darren sends him some sneak peak.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were enjoying this," Darren comments as he lounges back on a bed.

"Attractive, well oiled men lounging around for me?" Alyssa snickers. "It's a nightmare." She fires off a few snaps of he down with Darren's phone while the photographer does his work. "You said you want me to send these now?" She checks.

"He should be on set now so... Yeah send them on," Darren encourages.

Chris doesn't actually get to see them for a few more minutes. He feels his phone buzz against his pocket but can't answer it until the scene is being resent.

He almost chokes when he does see what's waiting for him. Amber leans over to ask and let's out a barking laugh of shock. "Oh, honey child. No wonder you run home every day like your tails on fire." Chris just _grins_. He’s proud of his boy and what he’s doing and yeah, he has no problem showing him and his assets off to some of his friends at work. 

Darren’s photoshoot continues through the morning. Darren saves pictures on his phone and sends a few more of the single ones to Chris but receives no more text messages about them.

During the break for lunch, Darren is interrupted by the receptionist as she comes into the room carrying the largest bouquet of flowers in a vase Darren has ever seen. it is easily twice the size of the girls head. "Flowers for you," she says with a smirk, placing them down on the make-up table in front of him. Darren's eyes widen but as he spots some phallic looking flower shapes, he knows without a doubt who sent these to him. 

Chris has learned a few things in his crash course in the acting business and they're all coming in handy for him today. He compartmentalizes and manages to appear just fine and do exactly what he's supposed to do on screen, while in the back of his mind part of him is only able to focus on the way the tight cotton spans over Darren’s ass. He's glad when the day ends relatively early and he can leave. This was an exercise in focus and concentration that he never wanted to have. 

The photo shoot runs longer than Darren anticipated and the sun is setting as he piles into his car. He makes sure that the flower vase is secure as he hits the road, looking over at it at each traffic light and breaking into another smile just thinking about it. God he loves Chris. 

He's humming happily to himself as he heads up the stairs, vase tucked into his arms. He's hoping he can convince Chris to ditch the roomie and go out for a bite just the two of them. Even if it is to the little local hole in the wall pizza place, Darren feels like celebrating his first complete day at his new job. 

Chris is sweating and breathing hard when he gets back, forced into admitting defeat by Wookie giving him the biggest most tired puppy eyes absolutely pleading for her water bowl and bed. He carries her half the way back out of guilt. 

It's been almost three hours, and he's surprised Darren isn't home yet. He gives Wookie water and food and kisses the top of her tired, warm head and then goes to get a shower himself. 

The water is going when Darren enters the apartment, Wookie wagging her tail from her bed. She doesn't get up but Darren sets his flowers down so he can bed over to greet her. "Hey baby girl," he croons. "You have a good day? Daddy here already?" He gives her another cuddle before turning towards the bathroom, already stripping out of his clothes so he can slide into the shower alongside Cee. 

The bathroom is steamed up and the water is going hard, but Darren pulls the curtain back slightly to slide inside and behind Chris. "Hey babe," he says, pressing his lips to a bare shoulder. 

"I'm good," Darren replies, nuzzling and kissing at Cee's shoulders. "How are you? How was work? You seemed busy." He nibbles on available flesh, tongue soothing overall marks he makes. 

"I want to hear all about your first day," Chris says, lips moving against Darren's shoulder. "We can go out to eat to celebrate, if you want to. You can tell me everything. Just... lets stay like this for a few minutes first."

"Of course," Darren agrees. He snuggles back into Chris' arms, letting them tighten around his body and hold him close. "Was a very stressful day wandering around in my underwear and having girls put makeup on me, let me tell you that much already."

"Oh, I bet. I hope they at least kept the temperature good in there." Chris laughs, fingers curling around Darren's. 

Darren laughs. "Well, they keep it warm or else we wouldn't sell many briefs I don't think. No one wants to buy sexy underwear from a guy who has shrinkage," he says, his nose wrinkling in distaste. 

Chris snorts. "I think you even with shrinkage could probably sell some... I mean, I've seen it happen, it's still not that bad." 

Darren's grin is huge. "Yeah, definitely keeping you around," he teases. "You're good for my ego."

"Is this where I remind you that I have a very limited pool of comparison?" Chris grins and pinches Darren on the fleshy part of his hip. 

Darren turns his head a bit to look at Chris and he boggles a bit. "How do you figure that?" 

"I've only seen four dicks in person," Chris says. "Yours, Joey's, Michael's and Adam's. And I've never really touched Michael or Adam's. Not enough to... you know, study them." 

"Are four dicks not enough dicks?" Darren asks, turning in Chris' arms to look at him. "Do we need to call Michael and Adam and talk to them about you getting a much more up close adn personal study session?"

Chris scrunches his face up. "No, thanks. I mean, they're fine, but... I want time with my baby." 

"Mm, sounds good." Darren presses his lips gently to Chris' and begins to kiss him, his tongue flicking in to taste and tease before pulling back. "And how many dicks do you need for you to have made a study?" He finally asks, pulling back. 

"I don't know..." Chris muses. "Maybe we could go to a club and just window shop some time." 

The idea of window shopping at a club strikes a chord in Darren and he breaks into giggles. "Oh yeah? What about that club they mentioned? The one in West Hollywood that has the guys in cages? Thats in the scene? How about we go to that one?"

"Oh my god, we should." Chris props himself up on one elbow looking down at Darren. "We need to. This weekend?"

"Yeah? Just you and me? Do you want... to find someone to play with?" Darren asks, biting down on his lip. 

"Just you and me the first time," Chris says. "I'd prefer that. We can see how we feel about it and go back if we decide it's best for us." 

It seems obvious what Darren wants to do, but Chris tries to ignore the pang that gives him. 

Darren relaxes and smiles. "I'd like that," he says, slipping in closer to Chris. "I don't think you and I have been on a proper date in a long time," he admits. "Well, not dinner and dancing anyways."

"That'd be really nice. I have an early call Friday so I'll be done by four, I think," Chris says. "Can you pencil me in, Mr. Hotshot Model?"

"Mm, oh I bet I have a place I can make room for you," Darren replies, voice low as he wraps one leg around Chris' hip.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Chris reaches up to play with Darren's hair. "I can't wait to see the photos from your shoot. Real ones." 

"I think you'll like them." Darren tilts his head back and into Chris' fingers. "At least, I hope you like the pictures. Mostly me in my undies and you seem to like that quite a bit."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a fan. Almost as big a fan of that as I am you out of undies." Chris smiles and leans down to kiss Darren's throat, lips lingering over the warm faint throb of his pulse. 

Darren's fingers curl into the front of Chris' shirt and he pulls him closer, slipping his tongue deeper into Chris' mouth. 

Chris moans a little against Darren's mouth, covering Darren's body more firmly with his own and pinning him against the bed while they make out.

Darren whimpers and goes where Chris wants him, pliant and moveable under Chris' stronger body. He wraps both arms around Chris' neck and begins to rock eagerly up into him, wanting more. 

"What do you need from daddy?" Chris asks, mouthing down Darren's neck. "Want me to make you feel good?"

Darren nods. "Need you Daddy," he says quietly. "Thought about you all day today. Need you so bad now."

Chris kisses down Darren's naked chest, tasting faint traces of the oils they'd used on him earlier. Their shower hadn't exactly been thorough, but Chris doesn't mine. 

Darren arches up off of the bed and into Chris' mouth. "More, more, please--" he begs openly. His legs fall off of Chris' hips and splay wide open the bed, giving Chris ample room to move and play. 

"Beautiful," Chris whispers, nipping at the inside of Darren's thigh with his teeth and then sucking just shy of hard enough to bruise. He ignores Darren's cock for now, despite it's twitching in his face.

Darren wants to reach down and grab Chris' hair. He wants to tug and pull and hold Chris' head right where he wants him but that's not what Chris wants and more than anything he wants to be good for him.

Gasping, Darren holds his arms down on the mattress, keeping them above his head.

Chris takes the hint and pins Darren's hands over his head too, letting out a satisfied sound when Darren goes taught under him.

He has to move again if he wants to suck Darren though, so after a minute he orders Darren, "keep them there," and sucks him in.

"Oooh fuck--" Darren gasps, his hips jerking up off the bed, trying to bury his cock in Chris' throat.

Chris sucks sloppily around what he can fit in his mouth. It's been a couple weeks since he's had this particular treat - giving a blowjob - which means it's been a couple weeks since Darren's gotten one, too.

Darren's fingers curl into the duvet, tugging at the sheets as Chris keeps sucking. It's dirty and messy, Chris' lips shining from around his deep red cock and Darren loves it. "God, so good babe so fucking good--"

Chris fishes the lube out from under the pillow where it stays handily located and managed to slick two fingers up one handed, even snapping the cap back down right so it doesn't spill.

He rubs firm circles around Darren's hole with lubed up fingers while he takes Darren in deeper.

Darren doesn't bother keeping his voice down as he whines and groans and cries out for Chris, needing more. The front door closes, but neither one of them hear anything as Darren widens his legs and tries harder to push Chris' fingers deeper. 

"Please, please, oh god, god Chris--" Darren begs, his whimpering broken by the door opening, Joey leaning against the doorjam, smirking. 

Chris feels the eyes on them more quickly than Darren does. He grins and pops off of Darren's cock, twisting his head around. "Hi there, stranger." He licks swollen lips and starts to jerk Darren's off. 

Darren is so turned on he can't even focus. He doesn't bother, Chris can focus and talk enough for both of them anyways. 

"Hey you," Joey replies back, his smile stretching into a grin. "Been awhile since I've been able to see you." His schedule has been all over the map and he hasn't been able to see Chris with Chris' own wild filming schedule. "Giving the working boy a special bit of fun, hm?" He asks, inclining his head towards Darren. 

"Yeah, we were talking about going out on a date night later but Darren had a little excess energy." Chris decides not to tell Joey about their little issue earlier. They don't usually share include him on situations like that, on private issues that they work out. That's relationship stuff - not Joey stuff.

"Cee--" Darren whines, thrusting his hips up when he stops stroking his cock, letting it bounce lightly against Chris' chin. 

"He's getting mouthy on you," Joey says, looking eagerly at where Darren's cock is already weeping and drooling down Chris' hand. His tongue flicks out, wetting his bottom lip as he watches. He can't move, can't come in unless Chris offers him to, its part of the rules but right now, his pants are growing tight and his dick is beginning to fill and he would really like to come in the room. 

"He just wants me to get mouthy on him," Chris smirks. "Though he probably wants to come pretty badly, so... Darren, what do you think? If you ask Joey very nicely, he might come suck you while I fill up that pretty ass."

Darren picks his head up and looks at Chris. "Yeah...?" He asks, checking with him and then looking over at Joey who is licking his lips again. "Can I Sir?"

Chris nods. He thinks a nice session with Joey might actually be just what they need to diffuse any lingering tension from earlier. "If you ask him." 

"I'm-" Joey starts to interrupted, eager to let them know how very down with this he is. 

"Nuh uh," Chris says, shaking his head. "Darren has to ask first." 

Joey bites his lip to hold back his grin. Chris and Darren are so funny when they're in the moment like this. But not like, silly funny. They're hot funny.

Darren grins over Chris' shoulder at Joey. "Joe-Bear," Darren starts, sitting up. "Can Little Joey and Joey's mouth come out and play?" He asks hopefully. 

"Little Joey's already halfway out to play... maybe more like, seventy five percent there... and Joey's mouth is heartily agreeing with this playdate." Joey starts to strip immediately, getting tangled in his shirt a little before yanking it off with a final aha. 

Chris laughs and scoots up on the bed, grabbing the lube again as he contemplates the best positioning for this. 

Darren smiles and opens his arms, taking Joey in them and pulling him down into an eager kiss. It's been a long time since they've had Joey in their bed and Darren is happy to have him there. Darren reaches out with one hand to grab Chris' arm, holding onto him as his other hand cups the side of Joey's face and slides his tongue into Joey's mouth. 

Chris lets Darren take care of making sure Joey is thoroughly greeted. He circles around behind Joey and lets his hands rest on Joey's hips, slowly creeping around to the front so he can cup the bulge of Joey's cock. "Hm, we'll have to make sure we do something special for you, too," he says, kissing across Joey's shoulder. He's bonier than Darren, more narrow... it's a noticeable difference but not a bad one. 

Joey smiles and knees on either side of Darren's hips. He settles himself on top of Darren, smiling down at him as he feels Chris curl around his own back. He bites down on Darren's lip and sucks it into his mouth. One hand reaches back to feel for Chris, running down his arm to where his hand is cupping Joey's cock and grinding into it. 

Darren moans and rocks up into Joey, feeling his hard on and Chris' hand and wanting them both. 

Chris catches Joey's hand in his free one and squeezes their fingers together briefly. "What do you think, Joey? You want to get Darren in your mouth while I stretch him? Drive him crazy all you want, he knows he can't come."

Joey's responding grin is gleeful as he shuffles around, sliding down onto the bed and onto his back with Darren on his hands and knees above him. He slides down the bed until Darren's cock is looking him right in the face and smiles. "This what you had in mind Chris?" He asks, fingers playing with Darren's balls. 

Darren widens his knees to steady himself, his head hanging between his arms. "Cee..." He whimpers, shaking his ass slightly, hoping for attention. 

"Perfect," Chris says, and since it puts him in grabbing range he goes for Joey's pants and undoes them. Darren is outright whining but Chris works on getting Joey completely naked first. 

He even leans down to give Joey a little lick and nuzzle. Joey squirms like a puppy being scratched just right. Chris laughs and sucks over the tip before letting Joey's hard on flop back down onto his stomach. 

"Now you." Chris reassures Darren, grabbing the lube and moves back into place. 

Joey sighs happily and nuzzles at Darren's hipbone, pressing a kiss there. "Chris, you have the best mouth," he praises, nipping at his skin to see the bruises. 

"Thank you, I put a lot of work into it," Chris says back, fondly sarcastic. "Darren's pretty good about being a test subject while I hone my skills."

"Oh I can tell, lots of work into it." Joey wraps his own lips around Darren's cock and begins to suckle at the tip of it. He's familiar with just how much come Darren usually ejects and how much of a mess he makes so he lets the tip rest on the middle of his tongue as it continues to weep and drool all over his mouth. 

Chris has three fingers deep in Darren and finds his prostate, working over it with a slow massage. He knows how that makes Darren leak even more, how after a while of that steady pulsing stimulation he's basically dripping precome nonstop. 

He hasn't milked Darren like that in a while. He thinks soon - he'll have Darren hold off on jerking off for a few days, maybe a week, and see how much he can get out just like this, slow torture. 

With Darren no longer doing his porn job Chris is able to keep him from coming for days at a time legitimately. The idea never really fully hit him until now how completely and totally he now has control over Darren's orgasms. The idea of making Darren hold off for a long time, just to see how much of a mess he can make hits him and he can't think of anything else.

Joey continues to suckle on the tip, tongue running across and around the groove and then down the vein on the underside, encouraging Darren to drool more. Darren pants and whines, working his ass back onto Chris' fingers and then jerking his hips forward to try to bury his cock further in Joey's mouth, frustrated when he's kept from doing either. 

Chris loves how Joey is in tune with him. It's not even a conscious thing, Chris thinks - they're just compatible sexually, that's why this works so well. Affection and chemistry and being on the same wavelength - it makes for amazing bedroom explorations. 

Chris gets four fingers in Darren. He knows Darren doesn't really need that much stretching to take him... but he also knows Darren enjoys it. 

"Ready for me now, baby?" He asks Darren. It's obvious what the answer is but he still wants to hear it.

"Fuck yes," Darren groans. "I've been ready for hours and just need you in me so bad now Cee, please--" He whines and cants his hips back, needing to feel something thicker, heavier and more substantial in his ass than just Chris' fingers. 

Chris grabs the lube one more time and strokes himself, steady and firm three times to make sure he's hard and as slick as he needs to be. He checks on Joey - well, reaches down and jerks Joey off a little just to hear him yelp and then whine with his mouth stuffed full of cock - and then starts to push into Darren. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck--" Darren cries out as he feels Chris fill him while Joey's still wrapped around his cock. "God you're so good," he pants, not clarifying really who he means but unable to really think outside of sex and good and feel so amazing. "More, more, more please god, more--" he begs shamelessly. 

Chris starts up a slow and steady rhythm, reaching behind him to jerk Joey off. It's not going to be enough to make either Joey or Darren come but Chris was always the type of kid that liked to just quietly play with his toys for a while... 

Joey doesn't ever take his mouth off of Darren's cock to whine and whimper at the grip Chris has on his cock. It is ridiculous to Joey how good Chris is at jerking him off, knowing exactly the kind of tightness he wants and how to squeeze at the base like he likes. No girl has ever been able to stroke him just right and it drives Joey wild how Chris teases with him. 

The heat of all their bodies working together makes things a sweaty mess at all the points of contact. The slap of skin is pornographic and fits perfectly alongside the grunting and groaning and gasping that punctuates each perfectly timed suck, fuck, and tug. 

"You like that?" Chris asks, goading Darren, who looks half out of his mind with it already. 

"I d-do," Joey volunteers raggedly. 

Chris smirks and keeps staring at Darren. "Yeah? His cock taste good?" 

"Uh-huh." This time Joey's answer is muffled. 

"And Darren, baby? How does Joey's mouth feel?"

"So good, so, so, good, fuck--" Darren growls and screws his hips down, pushing his cock deeper into Joey's mouth. "He's so good at it. Made him a perfect cocksucker babe, look at how badly he's wanting my cock." 

"I can feel it. Sucking you off is making him so hard." Chris squeezes Joey's dick. "Maybe I should pull out of you and let him finish me off, if he's that good." 

Darren whines because he wants Chris to come in him. He tenses, ever so slightly before squeezing down around Chris and pushing back down onto him.

That punches a happy, surprised groan out of Chris. "Mm... or maybe not..." He gives Joey one last apologetic squeeze and then grabs onto Darren's hips so he can start to fuck him more seriously, hard and fast with a motion that makes Darren's cock fuck involuntarily into Joey's mouth with the force of the rocking.

Darren lets his head roll forward as Chris controls the pace of his thrusts into Joey's mouth. It's hot and wet and warm and Joey's throat tightens around the head of his cock each time he slides in. "So good, fuck so good in his throat babe, oh fuck yeah. Fuck me, fuck me and get it in there oh fuck yes--"

"Gonna come in you, gonna fill you up..." Chris grabs him hard by the hips an shoves in. "You ready for it?"

"Yes, yes yes--" Darren moans loudly, letting his head fall back now, allowing him to yell louder.

"Oh god-" Chris shudders as he pushes in and lets go, stops holding back. It feels so good, the tingling rush of perfectly blinding pleasure as he pulses and slicks up Darren's insides. 

Darren whines in the back of his throat and pushes back hard into Chris. It pulls him out of Joey's throat but he wants to feel Chris in him further. "Yes, yes," Darren moans. "Yes give it to me Daddy, oh fuck--"

Joey chases Darren's cock, wiggling down the bed and grabbing it to suck demandingly on it. 

Chris holds Darren's still while he finishes emptying inside of him. 

Darren's voice rises as Joey's cheeks hollow around his dick. Joey's fingers curl around his hips, suckling eagerly and needing him to come. 

"Can... Can I oh god, please can I come?" Darren begs Chris, wanting to come in Joey's mouth, on his face, in his hair and on his chest.

"Yeah, yes, wanna see you come." Chris kisses Darren's shoulder, bites down and sucks as hard as he dares and then thrusts his hips forward to bury his softening cock even further in Darren. He won't pull out til Darren's come. 

Joey crows triumphantly and begins to suck hard, urging him on as Darren thrusts forward again. With a loud cry, Darren explodes in Joey's mouth, filling his mouth with come. Joey moans around Darren's dick and suckles harder, swallowing as fast as he can but still, bit spills out of the corners of his mouth. He has to pull off to breath and Darren's cock spits out twice more, two stripes of come across his cheek. 

Chris finally lets himself slip out of Darren. He sits back until he's straddling Joey's thighs and takes his cock in hand. "How do you want it, messy boy? In my mouth? My hand?" 

"Dude," Joey says, so turned on he sounds pained. "You could say you were giving me a toe job and I'd be all for it at this point." 

"... we can discuss what exactly a toe job entails later, but for now..." Chris starts to jerk Joey off. 

Darren slides down the bed and mouths at Joey's balls as Chris strokes. He tugs on Chris' other hand until Chris kneels on the bed, joining him as they both begin to lick and suck and kiss at each others mouths over Joey's dick.

Joey flails his arms out overhead, uncontrolled until both hands ball into fists and pound the mattress. "Holy fuck shit fuck oh my fuck-" He whines and prompt comes over both Chris and Darren's faces. It's not nearly as much as Darren comes, but it's plenty to go around for both of them. 

Chris has a few globs on his cheek and Darren leans over, his tongue flicking out gently to lap at his cheek and clean him off, swallowing Joey's come down and humming happily as he does so. 

Darren has some on his neck and Chris gets that for him with a long, leisurely swipe of his tongue. Chris sees Joey watching and smirks mischievously before saying to Darren, "Oh, dear, you seem to have made Joey all messy, too... we better help him with that."

Darren grins wickedly back at Chris. "Oh, of course. How rude of us to leave Joe-Bear like that." He turns as both of them crawl their way up Joey's body. Darren reaches out first, his tongue flicking softly across a stripe of come by Joey's mouth before Chris' tongue slips in against his own. 

"Fucking christ, fucking fuckers oh god that's so fucking hot--" Joey groans, trying to capture their lips and tongues in a three way kiss that tastes of each of them. 

They can never pull off kissing like this for long - too messy, too uncoordinated - but it's perfect in tiny little slices of contact. They mostly just take turns kissing him and each other, sharing the come back and forth until it's all off of Joey's skin, and then Chris moves to one side of Darren so they can lay down with Darren tucked between them. 

"Mm..." Chris stretches, relishing the way his sore muscles feel, and grins over at Joey. "So, hi there. How was work?" 

"I'm sorry, do you expect me to be able to answer in complete sentences right now?" He replies back, raising an eyebrow at Chris. "Brain no worky. Leaked out my cock." 

"Oh, so thats what it was," Darren teases. He's cuddled up between Joey and Chris, Chris at his back and his chest pressed tight to Joey. This is where he feels best, being held and cuddled by the two people he loves most in the world. He nuzzles into Joey's chest, breathing him in, he smells nice though not as good as Chris always does, and rests his head against Joey. 

"It's okay, we still love you even when you can't seduce us with your prowess of vocabulary" Chris says, getting sleepy in that way good comfortable sex makes him. It's still too early to really sleep if he wants to get decent rest during the night but a quick little drowsy lie in before dinner won't hurt... 

Darren presses a sloppy kiss to Joey's chest before he drops off into sleep himself. Joey kisses the top if his head, looking over at Chris and taking his hand and smiling before they both slip into a nap.

Chris wakes up first, not really wanting to move but driven to by his bladder and the whine of a puppy outside.

A glance at the clock says they've only been asleep for just over an hour. 

"Taking Wook out," he whispers, just in case either of them wake up. 

"K babe," Darren mumbles. "Come... Back..." He replies, curling up further into joeys arms and warmth.

Chris takes care of his own business and then takes Wookie out to take hers. He gives her a little food and a new ball to chomp on to keep her occupied and then creeps back into the bedroom to join his boys. 

Darren lifts his head when he hears movement. He smiles and reaches an open arm out to cee, welcoming him back.

Chris isn't surprised that Darren hadn't fallen asleep again right assume. Neither of them sleep that well without the other anymore. 

He crawls in beside Darren and claims his spot again with his arms around Darren, Joey snoring lightly beside them. 

"Hey babe," he rumbles, snuggling in with cee back now. "The baby girl good now?"

"Mhmm," Chris says. "Took her on a run with me earlier. She'll go back to sleep." 

"Mm good," Darren mumbles, sighing happily. He's drifting in Cees arms when he hears the soft pad of paws on the floor. He doesn't have to lift his head to see a flurry of fluff and then the dip of Wookie curling up right in between her two daddies legs.


End file.
